Lettered
by MoniMahoni
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetung: Es begann alles mit einem einfachen Brief...Warnung: rape, badlanguage, slash! TRHP Originalstory von Dysperdis
1. Briefe

Autorisierte Übersetzung! 

Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren, noch die Orte gehören mir….da ich die Story nur übersetze gehört mir auch die Handlung nicht!  
Warnings: rape, bad language, slash!  
Pairing: TR/HP  
Hochladen: Jeden Montag!  
Originalfanfiction: grinsekatze -- danke, Kätzchen! dich umknuddel

Teil 1/14

Nur das erste Kapitel ist in dieser Briefe-Form geschrieben…..die nächsten werden dann normal weiter gehen….

Wenn es euch gefällt, dann lasst doch bitte ein kleines Kommi da... )

**Lettered**by Dysperdis 1996

Harry Potter, überall in der Zaubererwelt bekannt als 'Der-Junge-der-lebt' und seit neuestem auch als 'der Auserwählte', war erschöpft.

Nein, er war mehr als nur erschöpft, er war geistig verängstigt.

Er hatte gerade eine andere Vision, ähnlich wie die, die ihn das letzte Jahr über quälten, wenn auch mit einem bemerkenswerten Unterschied.

Finster saß der junge Gryffindor an seinem Schreibtisch, Feder in der Hand. Es war Zeit, dem allem ein Ende zu setzen.

_Lieber Voldemort, _

_Hey, hier ist die letzte Person, von der du jemals erwartet hättest zu hören. Ich muss mit dir reden über deine... ähm...'Aktivitäten' letzte Nacht. Ich verstehe, dass du die verlorene Zeit aufholen willst, aber denkst du, du könntest deiner Okklumentik etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Besonders, wenn du meinen Zaubertranklehrer fickst? Ernsthaft, das war ein Bild, das ich niemals sehen wollte. Niemals! Obwohl...wer hätte gedacht, dass der schmierige Kerl so flexibel ist?_

_Aufrichtig,_

_Harry Potter_

(16.Juli)

Lieber Potter,

Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil mein Sexleben interessanter ist als deines. Ich meine, du hattest erst ein Date? Ja, ich hab's gesehen. Eigentlich..., mit allem was ich von deinem Sexleben gesehen habe (oder dem Mangel davon) ist es nur fair, dass ich mit dir teile. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es informativer ist, als diese Hefte, die du unter deiner Matratze versteckst. Du weißt, dass darin alles inszeniert ist, oder? Oh, und daraus beurteilt, wie oft ich dich beim Runterholen erwische, könntest du es in Erwägung ziehen, in eine Handgelenkstütze zu investieren.

Grüße,

der Dunkle Lord.

_(17.Juli)_

_Lieber Voldemort,_

_Wenn du das Desaster, das mein Date mit Cho war, gesehen hast, dann bin ich mir sicher, du verstehst, warum ich nicht darain interessiert bin, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Und nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, obwohl es entmutigend ist, wenn selbst ein Ttyp, der aussieht wie eine Schlange, öfters flachgelegt wird als ich. Und bitte, um Gottes lLiebene Willen, teile nicht! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Snape noch mal ins Gesicht sehen kann._

_Oh...komm schon, du willst mir wirklich erzählen, dass du dich in deiner Schulzeit nicht selbst befriedigt hast? Erzähl mir was anderes. Und ich weiß, dass diese Bilder alle inszeniert sind, aber wen kümmert´s? Es ist alles Fantasie, richtig, und Fantasien entstehen aus Mist._

_Prost,_

_Harry Potter_

(18.Juli)

Lieber Potter,

Ich hasse es, dir dies mitzuteilen, aber Stan Shunpike wird öfters flachgelegt als du. Vielleicht suchst du am falschen Platz? Ich bin mir sicher, da draußen gibt es unzählige Leute, die es lieben würden, den ´Jungen-der-lebt´ zu ficken. Und wenn Snape erst mal mit seiner neusten gefährlichen Mischung fertig ist, sollte die ganze 'Schlangen-Gesicht'-Angelegenheit beseitigt sein. Ich werde wie eine normale Person aussehen, mit Nase und allem...

Ich denke, ich werde trotzdem teilen. Ich bin mir sicher, Severus würde eine Ausrede lieben, um Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen.

Und ich sage nicht, dass ich mich in der Schule nicht selbst befriedigt habe, aber ich hab es in Grenzen gehalten. Vielleicht einmal am Tag oder so. Aber ernsthaft, dieses viele masturbieren kann nicht gesund sein. Und wenn du dir schon Pornos anguckst, dann achte wenigstens auf die Qualität.

Grüße,

Der Dunkle Lord

_(19.Juli)_

_Lieber Voldemort,_

_Wow. Da ist irgendwas Bbeunruhigendes dran, wenn sein größter Feind einem Pornos schickt. Sogar Schwulenpornos - versuchst du mir etwas damit zu sagen, oder hoffst du, dass meine Familie das sieht und deinen Job für dich macht?_

_Zum Flachlegen: I: ich würde bestimmt nicht mit jemandemn schlafen, nur weil ich ´der-Junge-der-nicht-sterben-wollte´ bin...oder wie die mich, zur Hölle noch mal, jetzt nennen. Wirklich, an diesem Punkt würde ich zu Jedem 'nein' sagen und denen für ihr Angebot sogar noch eins auswischen...wenn nicht sogar was nichts anderes. Oder erwartest du von mir, dass ich darauf scheiße, dass die Bevölkerung mich wie eine Art Monster behandelt, nur weil der Tagesprophet ein paar (natürlich unwahre) Geschichten druckt?_

_Also wirst du den Schlangenlook los? Super, jetzt muss ich mir eine ganz neue Auswahl an Beleidigungen einfallen lassen._

_Ich frage mich, wie Snape auf Erpressungsmaterial reagieren würde?_

_Und ich befriedige mich gar nicht so oft selbst. Ich hab´s getan. Eine Zeit lang, aber es gab... besondere Umstände._

_Aufrichtig,_

_Harry Potter_

(20.Juli)

Lieber Jdnsw (Junge-der-nicht-sterben-wollte)

Ich habe an deine Verwandten noch nicht einmal gedacht als ich dir dies geschickt habe. Muggel, oder?

Also wirklich, es ist doch wohl eindeutig, dass du, zumindest vorübergehend, von Männern angezogen wirst. Oder war es nur Zufall, dass diese 'besonderen Umstände' jedes Mal auftauchten, als du nach dem Quidditch duschen warst?

Spüre ich da tatsächlich eine gewisse Feindschaft der Zaubererwelt gegenüber? Ich nehme an, ich habe es immer noch einfacher- sie ändern wenigstens nicht jeden Tag ihre Meinung über mich, während sie mich vielleicht beschimpfen. Beim Propheten ist es wohl eher ein Aufstacheln, aber ich fand es sehr nützlich. Nützlicher als diesen...Klitterer? Ich kann aber auch sehen, warum du ihn magst - immerhin scheint es die inoffizielle Zeitung von 'Dumbledores Armee' zu sein. Apropos, Prost für die Idee, obwohl ich den Namen nicht gerade mag.

Snape würde wohl sehr gut auf Erpressung reagieren. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht eigentlich in Slytherin sein solltest?

Hochachtungsvoll,

der Dunkle Lord

_(21.Juli)_

_Lieber Voldemortd,_

_Ja, Muggel. Weißst du... .Dumbledore verwirrt mich unendlich. Er will, dass ich für Muggel kämpfe usw. , und jetzt, wenn wo es darauf ankommt, bringt er mich bei den größten Fanatikern unter, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Schwulenfeindlich, rassistisch, ausländerfeindlich und...ähm...magiefeindlich (gibt es ein Wort dafür?). Ich meine, sie stellen sogar Lucius als einen toleranten Menschen dar. Irgendwie kontraproduktiv, oder?_

_Und ja, ich bin zurzeit der Zaubererwelt ein bisschen feindlich gesinnt. In Wirklichkeit bin ich nur eine weitere Enttäuschung davon entfernt, denen allen zu sagen, sie sollen sich verpissen und mich alleine lassen. Vielleicht könnte ich wegrennen und irgendwo auf einer tropischen Insel unterkommen._

_Können wir so tun, als wüsste ich nicht, worüber du redest, wenn wir auf das Thema Quidditsch kommen?_

_Der Klitterer ist großartig sobald du den ganzen Mist rausgefiltert hast. Aber ich bin voreingenommen. Luna (die Tochter des Herausgebers) ist ein absolutes Sweetheart, obwohl sie oft ein bisschen abwesend ist. Denk ich das nur, oder hört sich das wirklich total mädchenhaft an?_

_Hätte ich das alles vorher gewusst, hätte ich die Gruppe niemals 'Dumbledores Armee' genannt. Frei herausgesagt fängt der Typ an, mich anzupissen. Er hat zu viele Geheimnisse. Ich weiß nie, ob ich ihm trauen kann. Ich hab den merkwürdigen Verdacht, dass manche seiner Bibelwahrheiten, die er mir erzählt hat, totaler Bullshit sind. Immerhin, wenn das, was er sagte wahr war, dann hättest du wohl eher eine Armee von Todessern geschickt als ein Pornoheft. Natürlich könnte dies alles auch ein schändlicher Plan sein, obwohl ich dann nicht wüsste wie der funktionieren sollte..._

_Der Hut sagte, ich würde groß werden in Slytherin, aber ich hatte gerade erst Draco Malfoy kennen gelernt und der Gedanke daran, mit ihm in einem Haus zu sein, lies verursachte mir übelÜbelkeit werden._

_Prost,_

_Der-Junge-der-nicht-sterben-wollte-und-es-in-naher-Zukunft-auch-nicht-geplant-hat._

(22.Juli)

Lieber dJdnswueinZangh (A/B: lol immer diese Abkürzungen ;) )

Also wirklich, würde es nicht leichter sein einfach mit deinem Namen zu unterschreiben?

Irgendwie verwirrt Dumbledore uns alle unendlich. Irgendwann werde ich dir etwas über das Zuhause meiner Kindheit erzählen - wie er mich Jahr für Jahr zurückschicken konnte und von mir erwartete, ein angepasstes Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu werden, liegt jenseits meiner Vorstellungskraft.

Die Einsame-Insel-Idee hört sich nach Spaß an. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich die nächste Person, die mich fragt, was ich als nächstes plane zu tun, mit dem Cruciatus belegen werde. Man könnte meinen, sie wüssten es besser, aber nein, ich bin umgeben von Leuten, die entweder jeden Schritt von mir hinterfragen oder mir loyal folgen...aber alles sind totale Spinner. Gut, wer erwartet auch von vernünftigen Leuten, dass sie ohne zu hinterfragen einem Größenwahnsinnigen folgen?

Und nein, das ist kein schändlicher Plan. Also wirklich...was würde ich denn damit erreichen mit dir über deine Wichsgewohnheiten zu reden?

Ich weiß, was du meinst. Malfoy Jr. ist ein Scheißkerl. Ich denke, ich werde ihn nur aufnehmen, um jemanden zu haben, den ich crucien kann, wenn Wurmschwanz beschäftigt ist.

Hochachtungsvoll,

Der irre Größenwahnsinnige.

_(23.Juli)_

_Lieber irrer Größenwahnsinnige,_

_das würde wahrscheinlich einfacher sein, aber es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich irgendwas anderes zu tun._

_Weißt du...wenn ich so mit dir spreche, ist es leichter zu vergessen, wer genau du bist. Da ist ein Teil von mir, der schreit, dass ich nicht mit dir reden soll weil...gut, ich bin mir sicher, ich brauche die Gründe nicht auflisten, oder?_

_Dann ist da aber auch noch dieser andere Teil, der dich nur als irgendeinen Typen sieht, mit dem man gut reden kann. Es ist alles so verwirrend._

_Manchmal denke ich, ich habe eher ein Problem mit den Leuten, die dir folgen, als mit dir. Wurmschwanz hat meine Eltern verraten und Cedric getötet, Bellatrix tötete meinen Paten, Lucius gab Ginny dein altes Tagebuch, und der Rest von ihnen sind alle zusammen nur Scheißkerle, die alles dafür getan haben, mich und meine Freunde zu verletzen._

_Hast du dich jemals gefragt, ob es da wirklich einen Gott gibt, der es mag dich leiden zu sehen?_

_Gut, ich werde gehen und meinen Kopf ein paar Mmal gegen die Wand schlagen...mal sehen ob ich dann einen klaren Kopf bekomme._

_Prost,_

_Der-Jjunge-der-lebte-um-total-und-vollständig-verwirrt-zu-sein_

(24.Juli)

Lieber Potter,

glaub es oder nicht, aber das mit deinen Eltern tut mir leid. Obwohl ich mich schlechter darüber fühle, dein Leben versaut zu haben, als sie getötet zu haben, wenn du das verstehen kannst. Ich fühle mich schrecklich wegen dem Vorfall im Ministerium. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, aber ich wollte die Prophezeiung unbedingt selbst einmal sehen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Todesser die Prophezeiung von dir bekommen würden ohne schlimmere Flüche als _Petrificus Totalus_ oder einen _Stupor_ zu benutzen. Ich hab mir vorgestellt, dass sie die Prophezeiung holen, abhauen, und ich endlich sehen könnte, was Dumbledore vorhatte und warum er mich damit verspottete. Offensichtlich unterschätze ich Beides: deinen Einfallsreichtum und die Dummheit meiner Todesser (oder in Bellatrix's Fall den Wahnsinn).

Aufrichtig,

der böse Scheißkerl

_(25.Juli)_

_Lieber böser Scheißkerl,_

_Danke. Das bedeutet mir tatsächlich eine Menge. Es ist nicht alltäglich, dass ein Ddunkler Lord sich nach allem bei dir entschuldigt, oder? Ich denke, ich verstehe was du meinst - jemandes Eltern töten ist nicht wirklich eine 'Entschuldigungs'-Situation, oder?_

_Was meinst du damit, dass Dumbledore dich verspottet hat? Er hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, mir zu erzählen, dass er von der Prophezeiung wusste...zumindest bis nach der Nacht im Ministerium._

_'Tschuldigung, dass der Brief so kurz ist. Ich kann wirklich nicht nachdenken, was ich schreiben soll._

_Prost,_

_Harry_

(25.Juli-etwas später)

Harry,

Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Wer zum Teufel noch mal war das? Bist du ok? Brauchst du Hilfe?

Wenn ich in einer Stunde nichts von dir höre, dann komme ich um dich zu holen, ich scheiß auf die Schutzzauber.

DDL (der Dunkle Lord)

_(25.Juli-noch später)_

_Voldemort,_

_Mmir wird es gut gehen. Ich werde morgen alles erklären. Jetzt brauche ich einen schmerzkillenden Trank und ein bisschen Schlaf. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass Madame Pomfrey mir dieses Jahr welchen mit nach Hause gegeben hat._

_Harry_

_(26.Juli)_

_Lieber Voldemort,_

_Ddas war mein Onkel. Wie es scheint, hat er bei der Arbeit wieder einen Kunden verloren und entschieden, dass es mein Fehler war...irgendwie. Mir wird es gut gehen, das passiert ab und zu mal, aber diesmal war es nicht so schlimm. Ich werde früh genug hier rauskommen und mir nicht mehrkeine über ihn Sorgen mehr über ihn machen müssen._

_Tschüss,_

_Harry_

(26.Juli-etwas später)

Lieber Harry,

Nicht so schlimm? Harry, ich habe Menschen gesehen, die vom Fahrenden Ritter überfahren wurden und besser aussahen als du. Wie oft passiert das?

Grüße,

der Dunkle Lord

_(26.Juli-noch später)_

_Voldemort,_

_Ees ist ok. Nicht so oft – neuerdings vielleicht einmal im Monat? Können wir das Thema wechseln, bitte?_

_Harry_

Lieber Harry,

Gut. Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen.

Ok, zurück zu deinem ersten Brief von Gestern. Dumbledore machte es sich zur Eigenschaft, Severus täglich an die Prophezeiung zu erinnern, erwähnend, dass das Wissen in ihr schwierig zu gewinnen war. Oh, und natürlich erwähnte er auch, dass der einzige Weg um sie zu bekommen war, dich zu überzeugen, ins Ministerium zu gehen und sie zu holen. Er war besonders hartnäckig bei diesem Punkt.

Hey, dein Geburtstag ist doch in den nächsten Tagen, oder? Der 31.?

Gut, das scheint... Zufall zu sein.

Schreibst du bald zurück?

Grüße,

der Dunkle Lord

_(27.Juli)_

_Lieber Voldemort,_

_Weißt du, dass dein Name ziemlich merkwürdig ist? Gibt es da nicht eine andere Möglichkeit wie ich dich nennen könnte? Würdest du mich hassen, wenn ich dich 'Tom' nennen würde? Oder, wenn du ihn wirklich nicht magst, dann bei deinem Zweitnamen oder so?_

_Da wir gerade von deinem Namen sprechen... also ich möchte jetzt keine Grenze überschreiten oder so, aber ist dieser ganze Feldzug für die Reinblut-Vorherrschaft ein bisschen heuchlerisch?_

_Ja, mein Geburtstag ist am 31.,...wie auch immer._

_Sei mir nicht böse, ich bin in einer scheiß Stimmung._

_Harry_

(28.Juli)

Lieber Harry,

Von mir wird erwartet, dich zu hassen, aber ich denke das ist nicht der Punkt. Nenn mich Tom, wenn du willst.

Eigentlich war es nie ein Feldzug für die Reinblut-Vorherrschaft, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, Dumbledore sagt anderes. Es war ein bisschen komplexer als das. Du brauchst erst einmal ein bisschen Hintergrundwissen.

Ich bin in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen. Kurz gesagt... es war ein Scheißloch. Während ich da war, war ich nichts als ein Freak, ein ekelhafter Schwuler und immer wenn die Hausmutter besonders schlecht drauf war, war ich 'Satans Brut'. Während ich dort aufwuchs, hatte ich keine Ahnung, dass andere Muggelkinder es besser hatten als ich – in Wirklichkeit dachte ich, dass Hungern, geschlagen und hauptsächlich misshandelt werden normal sei. Dann, als ich nach Hogwarts ging, wurde ich nach Slytherin gesteckt. Ich beobachtete, dass alle Reinblütigen in der Zaubererwelt wundervoll behandelt wurden und verband beschissene, missbräuchliche Behandlung mit der Muggelwelt und nette Worte und Sorge mit der Zaubererwelt.

Mein ursprünglicher Feldzug war gegen Zauberer, die Muggel heirateten, wodurch (zumindest nach meiner Logik damals) ihre Kinder allen Sorten von Verletzungen ausgesetzt waren. Natürlich missverstand Dumbledore es gänzlich, was dazu führte, dass die reinblutrassistische Menge hineingezogen wurde, was heißen sollte, dass meine Ideen alle rassistisch veranlagt wären.

Ich habe tatsächlich ein paar Ideen, die der Welt helfen könnten. Wie zum Beispiel die Erbauung von Zaubererwaisenhäusern. Magische Kinder in Muggelwaisenhäusern sollten in diese verlegt werden, damit sie nicht misshandelt werden. Einen Dienst, um magische Kinder in der Muggelwelt zu überwachen, damit sichergestellt wird, dass sie nicht unter Misshandlungen leiden wegen ihrer Magie. Frühere Ausbildung für Muggelgeborene – Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Grangermädchen so etwas geliebt hätte. Einige meiner anderen Ideen waren umstritten, nachdem ich rausfand, dass nicht alle Muggel missbräuchlich sind, aber kannst du mich verantwortlich dafür machen, dass ich es dachte?

Der Rest davon scheint in die Welt gesetzt worden zu sein durch ein bisschen Gehirnwäsche durch bestimmte (nun verstorbene) Beteiligte.

Ich verbrachte den meisten Teil des Jahres, nachdem ich wieder auferstanden war damit, herauszufinden, was wirklich los war in beiden Welten, anstatt daran zu glauben, was mir gesagt wurde. Ich hoffe, dass die miserablen Bastarde, die mich mit all dem Mist gefüttert haben, in der Hölle schmoren.

Ok, das ist das Hauptsächliche gewesen, was du wirklich wissen musst. Außer, du magst lange, pausenlose Monologe.

Total am Thema vorbei, aber du hörst dich nicht sehr begeistert an, dafür dass du bald Geburtstag hast. Willst du darüber reden?

Grüße,

Tom

_(29.Juli)_

_Lieber Tom,_

_Weißt du, ich kann wirklich sehen, woher du kommst. Es ist tatsächlich ein bisschen erschreckend._

_Nein, ich mag überhaupt keine Monologe. Hab schon zu viele von meinen Freunden gehört._

_Mein Geburtstag... .gut, es ist eher ein gemischter Tag für mich. Auf der einen Seite ist der Fakt, dass Hagrid mich an meinem 11. Geburtstag vor den Muggeln rettete, mir sagte, dass ich ein Zauberer bin und mich zur Winkelgasse brachte, wo ich rausfand, dass ich tatsächlich Geld besitze. Er kaufte mir das erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass ich bekam, seit ich bei den Dursleys bin._

_Auf der anderen Seite ist es eine erneute Chance für meine Tante und meinen Onkel mich daran zu erinnern, was sie alles für mich getan haben – sie gaben mir die alten Kleidungsstücke von Dudley, gaben mir Essensreste zum Essen und nicht zu vergessen, gaben sie gaben mir ein Feldbett im Schrank unter der Treppe. Und dann muss man noch beachten, was sie alles aufgegeben haben als sie mich aufnahmen. Seit kurzem ist mein Geburtstag auch eine Entschuldigung dafür, mich als Punchingball zu benutzen – zumindest für meinen Onkel. Mein Cousin brauchte dafür noch nie eine Entschuldigung. _

_Das Gganze hier zieht mich wirklich runter, also werde ich den Brief abschicken bevor ich richtig depressiv werde. _

Prost,

Harry

(30.Juli)

Harry,

Gut, ähm, das ist...wirklich beschissen. Weiß du, ich bin wirklich schlecht darin Leute zu trösten. Es war vorher noch nie nötig. Ich meine... was kann ich sagen? 'Führ dir die guten Seiten vor Augen' hört sich immer so herablassend an und 'es tut mir leid' klingt, als ob ich dich bemitleiden würde, wobei ich denke, dass es nichts ist, was du gerade gebrauchen kannst.

Vielleicht ein aufrichtiges 'Ich weiß, was du meinst'?

Verdammt, mir fehlen die Worte. Mir fehlen nie die Worte. Das ist eine einmalige Sache. Ich hoffe, du bist stolz auf dich.

Aufrichtigst,

Tom

_(31.Juli)_

_Lieber Tom,_

_Wow, danke! Weißt du, ich habe von dir eigentlich nichts erwartet. Also ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass es unerwünscht war, aber es war schon ein kleiner Schock für mich. Besonders dieses...Ding...dass mich geküsst hat. Was genau war das?_

_Ich beginne wirklich dieses Heftabo zu genießen, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie dieses Buch ck funktioniert._

_Na ja, ich muss gehen. Meine Tante will, dass ich den Garten jähtejäte._

_Danke noch mal!_

_Harry_

(31.Juli-später)

Lieber Harry,

Einer der Todesser fand diesen kleinen Edelstein bei Zonkos. Man nennt es 'kiss-o-gram' und es beschwört kurzzeitlich ein Lippenpaar, um dir einen Kuss zu geben. Ich nehme an, dass du es benutzen konntest und dass es ein bisschen harmloser aussah, als der 'hug-o-gram'.

Du hast bestimmt bemerkt, dass das Buch zwölf Zwischenräume hat, oder? Gut, jeden Monat erscheint ein Heft im nächsten verfügbaren Zwischenraum. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du die Verschwiegenheit des Buches zu schätzen weißt.

Gut, ich bin mir sicher, du hast unzählige Sachen zu tun, also werde ich jetzt aufhören. Schreib zurück, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet.

Nochmals, alles Gute zum Geburtstag,

Tom

(noch mal ein Brief von Tom)

Harry

Ich werde diesen abgefuckten Muggel töten. Ich scheiß auf den Orden, die Schutzschilde und auf alles andere. Kannst du rauskommen? Ich komme um dich zu holen. Sag mir, wenn du nicht raus kannst, dann werde ich rausfinden, wie du rauskommst. Ich werde Dumbledore schmerzvoll ermorden, weil er dich bei diesen Leuten untergebracht hat.

Tom

_Tom_

_NEIN! Bleib da! Ich bin in Ordnung... mir wird es gut gehen. Wenn du kommst, wird der Orden auftauchen und alles wird zu einem kompletten Desaster. Ich werde dir morgen schreiben, ok?_

_Harry_

Harry

Unter keinen Umständen lasse ich dich bei diesen Kreaturen. Dieser fette Sack voll Scheiße ist so gut wie tot.

Oh Gott, hat er dir das jemals zuvor schon angetan?

Fuck, das ist alles mein Fehler! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte umbringen wollen, als du ein Baby warst, würdest du jetzt immer noch Eltern haben und nicht mit einem abgefuckten Vergewaltiger zusammenwohnen. Ich kann dich da nicht mehr lassen. Es tut mir leid, ich muss dich da rausholen.

Tom

_Tom_

_Nein, du musst weg bleiben. Wenn du kommst und mich holst, wird der Orden auftauchen und es würde Kämpfe geben. Menschen würden verletzt werden und ich würde nicht mehr in der Lage sein um, dir zu schreiben. Ich werde in Ordnung sein. ,I ich war es vorher, ich werde es jetzt auch wieder sein. Ich werde in zwei tagen zum Hauptquartier des Ordens gebracht, bis dahin wird es mir gut gehen._

_Harry_

Harry

Wenn du heute Abend irgendwas brauchst, egal was, dann sag deiner Eule, sie soll mich holen. Du brauchst nicht mal eine Nachricht schicken. Sobald ich sie sehe, werde ich zu dir kommen. Schreib mir morgen.

Tom


	2. Entdeckt

Lettered **by Dysperdis - Entdeckt**

2.August

Harry lächelte, als er den Brief las, den Tom ihm als letztes geschickt hatte. Es schien, als würde Snapes Wiederbelebungstrank bald fertig werden, weshalb Tom immer aufgeregter wurde. Es war ja nicht so, als würden Dunkle Lords aufgeregt werden, wie Tom heftig beteuerte...

Es klopfte an seiner Zimmertür. Harry beeilte sich, den Brief in seinen Koffer zu schieben bevor er zur Tür eilte. Er erwartete den Orden, der ihn heute abholen wollte und war schon ganz aufgeregt, endlich von den Dursleys weg zu kommen. Die Tür öffnend, begann er zu zögern, als er sah, wer auf der anderen Seite stand.

„Sie!?"

------------------------------------------

Severus Snape hatte einen schlechten Tag. Sein Frühstück war kalt, er hatte sich beim Zerkleinern von Alraunenwurzeln selbst geschnitten und er musste wieder mal eine ellenlange Rede des alten Wasserhuhns über sich ergehen lassen. Und das war ja noch nicht mal die Spitze des Eisberges. Der alte Mann hatte entschieden, dass er wohl die beste Person war, um das Potterbalg abzuholen.

Zur Grenze der Schutzzauber des Ligusterweges Nr.4 apparierend, erschauderte Severus. Urgh...Vorstadt. _Wie kann irgendjemand an einem Ort wie diesen wohnen?, _fragte er sich.

Sich selbst wappnend lief der Zaubertrankmeister zu Nr.4 und klopfte an die Tür. Ein unglaublich fetter Junge öffnete sie und sobald er Severus' schwarze Roben sah, schrie er ins Haus, „Mum! Dad! Es ist einer dieser Freaks!". Schon bald leisteten ihm ein ebenso fetter Mann und eine hagere Frau mit Pferde-Gesicht Gesellschaft. Der fette Mann, dessen Gesicht einen immer ungesünder aussehenden Rotton annahm, war der Erste, der sprach.

„Was wollen Sie?"

Severus grinste ihn höhnisch an. „Ich bin nur hier, um den Potterjungen zu holen. Ich nehme an, er ist hier irgendwo?"

Der dicke Mann sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Sie sind hier, um den Freak aus unserem Haus zu holen? Gut...Dudley, bring diesen...Gentleman hoch in Harrys Zimmer."

------------------------------------------

Harry fühlte, wie die Röte seine Wangen hochstieg als er dem Professor in die Augen schaute – demselben Professor, den er letzten Monat beim Ficken mit dem Dunklen Lord erwischt hatte. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, unsicher was genau den Jungen so erröten ließ.

„Also...sind Sie bereit um zu gehen? Ich habe nicht vor, mehr Zeit als nötig in diesem...Domizil...zu verbringen."

„Nur noch einen Moment." Harry eilte zum losen Dielenbrett und, mit einem Blick zurück zur Tür, hob er es an. Er holte seinen Zauberstab, sein Fotoalbum und seinen Tarnumhang raus. Zurück beim Koffer schmiss er die letzten beiden Gegenstände einfach irgendwie rein. Sein Zauberstab landete sofort in der Hintertasche seiner Hose. Zum Schluss öffnete er noch Hedwigs Käfig und erlaubte der Eule aus dem Fenster zu fliegen.

„Können wir jetzt...?" Als Harry nickte, holte Severus seinen Zauberstab raus und schrumpfte schnell den Koffer und den Käfig, bevor er die Treppen in einem ziemlich eilenden Tempo runterhastete; Harry an seinen Fersen.

------------------------------------------

Als sie vor dem Grimmauld Platz 12 standen, grummelte Harry, „Ich hasse Portschlüssel." Der Zaubertränkemeister ignorierte den jungen Gryffindor und stürmte ins Haus.

Sobald Harry das Haus betrat, merkte er, dass es ein Fehler war. Überall wo er hinschaute sah er schon bekannte Dinge, die ihn wieder mal an seinen Paten erinnerten. Es war alles zu viel für ihn. Bevor Harry irgendwas tun konnte, rannten Ron und Hermine zu ihm.

„Harry! Endlich! Wie ist es dir ergangen? Haben die Muggel dich richtig behandelt? Hat der schleimige Kerl irgendwas versucht? Wie..."

„Chrm-chrm"

Der aufgeregte Rothaarige stoppte mit seinem Redefluss, als er hörte wie seine Mutter sich räusperte.

„Harry, mein Lieber, es ist schön dich zu sehen. Willst du etwas essen?"

Harry schickte der Vorsteherin des Weasley-Clans einen dankbaren Blick. „Ja, bitte."

„In Ordnung. Ron, zeig Harry sein Zimmer. Hermine, würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und mir in der Küche helfen? Harry, warum gehst du nicht los und machst dich etwas frisch?"

Seufzend schnappte Ron sich Harrys Arm, nicht bemerkend, wie der Dunkelhaarige zusammenzuckte. „Komm schon, wir haben dieses Mal alle unsere eigenen Räume."

Die Treppen hochlaufend bemerkte Harry, dass Ron ungewöhnlich ruhig war. Die Stille brechend, wandte sich Harry an seinen Freund. „Also, was habt ihr so gemacht?"

Ron blieb erst mal für einen Moment still und sah dann zu Harry. „Also...da ist eine Sache, die ich dir sagen muss, aber ich sollte wahrscheinlich warten bis Hermine auch dabei ist..."

„Was? Hast du sie endlich um ein Date gebeten?" Rons Rotton im Gesicht gab Harry die Bestätigung seiner Worte. „Das wurde ja auch mal Zeit! Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Sie hat ja gesagt.", kam die gemurmelte Antwort.

„Also ich werde mich eben umziehen und auspacken. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Minuten."

Nachdem Ron gegangen war, zog Harry den Zauberstab und vergrößerte seinen Koffer.

Er warf sein viel zu großes T-Shirt in die Ecke, nachdem er es sich ausgezogen hatte. Als er in seinem Schrankkoffer rumwühlte um ein neues zu finden, hörte er, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Oh scheiße, 'tschuldigung!", kam es von der verlegenen Ginny Weasley. Ihre Verlegenheit wurde bald durch Sorge ersetzt, als sie die Quetschungen bemerkte, die Harry versuchte zu verdecken. „Was ist mit dir passiert?", forderte sie zu wissen.

„Es ist nichts! Mir geht es gut, nur eine kleine Wunde, das ist alles.", log Harry.

„Bullshit, Harry. Dein ganzer Rücken ist gelb. Wer hat dir das angetan?"

„Es ist in Ordnung! Es geht dich auch gar nichts an.", schnappte er, „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Ok, fein!" Ginny stürmte aus dem Raum, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

------------------------------------------

Als sie erst mal aus dem Raum war, stoppte Ginny. _Es muss doch einen Weg geben, um Harry zu helfen,_ grübelte sie, _ich frage mich...ja! Das sollte klappen!_

Das Mädchen änderte plötzlich die Richtung und eilte in ihr Zimmer um einen Brief an den Führer des Lichts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, zu schreiben.

------------------------------------------

Zur selben Zeit...

_Riddle-Haus, Little Hangelton_

„Mein Lord, der Potterjunge wurde zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gebracht. Ich wurde außerdem informiert, dass sie planen in zwei Tagen in die Winkelgasse zu gehen um ihre Schulsachen zu holen."

„Exzellent, Severus. Wann wird der Zaubertrank fertig werden?"

„Er wird morgen früh fertig sein. Ich nehme an, Sie wollen ihn direkt zu sich nehmen?" (A/B: die beiden waren zusammen in der Kiste und sprechen sich mit „Sie" an? Muahahaha)

„Da hast du Recht. Nun, wegen Potter...hast du irgendwelche Merkwürdigkeiten in seinem Verhalten bemerkt?"

„Tatsächlich ja. Als ich ihn abholen war, hat er nicht aufgehört immer röter zu werden. Sie wissen nicht zufällig, warum das so ist, oder mein Lord?"

Voldemort lachte nur.

------------------------------------------

_Lieber Professor Dumbledore,_

_Ich muss mit Ihnen so schnell wie möglich sprechen. Es geht um Harry. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Als er hier ankam, bemerkte ich eine bemerkenswerte Anzahl von verblassenden Quetschungen und anderen Verletzungen, die seinen Körper bedecken. Ich mache mir Sorgen um seine Sicherheit. Danke für Ihre Zeit._

_Aufrichtigst,_

_Ginevra Weasley_

Ginny schickte dem Brief noch einen letzten Blick, bevor sie ihn ans Bein von Pig, Rons Eule, band. „Bring das zu Professor Dumbledore, ok? Warte bitte auf eine Antwort."

Die kleine Eule zwitscherte und flog los.

------------------------------------------

Harry seufzte und warf sich aufs Bett. Seitdem Ginny gestern seine blauen Flecken gesehen hatte, beobachtete sie ihn.

Sie beobachtete ihn während er aß.

Sie beobachtete ihn während er las.

Sie beobachtete ihn während er mit Ron Schach spielte.

Sie war so aufdringlich, dass sogar Ron, der sonst eigentlich die meisten Aspekte der menschlichen Interaktion nicht bemerkte, den Kommentar machte, dass Ginny wohl immer noch in Harry verknallt war. Es half nicht, dass Snape ihm merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf oder dass Ron und Hermine sich dumme Entschuldigungen ausdachten, um sich wegzuschleichen und zu knutschen. Ernsthaft...es war zum verrückt werden. Als er sich sein Kissen schnappte (es war einfacher als den Kopf zu bewegen) hörte er ein Knittern. Neugierig öffnete er den Kissenbezug und holte einen Brief heraus.

_Lieber Harry_

_Ich bin´s. Ich habe Severus gesagt, er solle diesen Brief irgendwo hinpacken, wo nur du ihn entdecken kannst. Wenn du ihn jetzt also liest, muss es ja geklappt haben._

_Nun, da ich mein eigenes gutes Aussehen wieder habe, habe ich mich gefragt, ob du dich nicht auf ein Butterbier oder so mit mir treffen würdest. Ich weiß, dass du morgen in die Winkelgasse gehst und wenn du Interesse hast, triff mich im Tropfenden Kessel. Ich werde in der Ecke gegenüber dem Eingang zur Winkelgasse sein. Wenn du dich nicht wegschleichen kannst, dann mach dir keine Sorgen._

_Grüße_

_dein Freund_

_Dein Freund. Ist es wahr? Denke ich von ihm wirklich als einen Freund? Nicht der Dunkle Lord, nicht irgendein Typ?_, fragte sich Harry. _Ja, ich denke, das tue ich._

Sich viel besser fühlend, zog Harry sich aus und schlüpfte in seinen Pyjama. Es schien, als hätte er nach allem, was passiert ist, immer noch etwas, worauf er sich freuen konnte.

------------------------------------------

_Zur selben Zeit..._

Ginny öffnete den Brief, den Dumbledore endlich zurückgeschickt hatte.

_Liebe Ginny_

_Ich weiß, dass du dir vielleicht Sorgen um den jungen Harry machst, aber sei versichert, dass er bei seiner Muggelfamilie völlig sicher ist._

_Grüße,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Bullshit_, dachte sich Ginny, _absoluter verfickter Bullshit. Gut, wenn er sich nicht um Harry kümmert, dann tu ich das._

------------------------------------------

Die Winkelgasse war genauso voll wie immer. Harry, der kein Geld bei sich hatte, machte sich, begleitet von Ron, Hermine und Ginny, auf den Weg nach Gringotts. Als er den Schalter erreichte und seinen Schlüssel zeigte, hörte er, wie jemand seinen Namen rief.

„Mr.Potter! Wir versuchen schon seit Monaten Sie zu erreichen! Wir haben ein paar Formulare, die Sie ausfüllen müssen. Keine Sorge, es dauert nur einen Moment und danach können Sie direkt in Ihr Verließ."

„Ok, ich seh´ euch dann gleich?" Er richtete sich an seine drei Begleiter.

„Ja, wir warten hier auf dich."

Der Kobold führte Harry in ein vornehmes Büro. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war und sie sich setzten, begann der Kobold zu sprechen.

„Also sind Sie der berühmte Harry Potter? Gut, ich bin Geirshank. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie davon wissen, dass Sie der Haupterbe von Sirius Black, Ihrem Paten, sind?

Harry nickte.

„Gut, somit haben Sie nun Zugang zu den Black-Familienverließen. Sie müssen nur diese Formulare unterschreiben und dann werde ich Ihnen den Schlüssel geben. Würden Sie gerne die Verließe besuchen während Sie da unten sind?" Er lächelte, nachdem Harry nickte.

In Ordnung. Unterschreiben Sie hier, hier, und hier. Wir brauchen außerdem noch einen Tropfen Blut von Ihnen für den Beglaubigungsnachweis. Keine Angst, es kann nirgends woanders benutzt werden – also los, stechen Sie sich nur in den Finger und lassen einen Tropfen Blut hier drauf tröpfeln...so, fertig. Dann lassen Sie uns jetzt zu Ihren Verließen fahren und danach können Sie dann wieder Ihrer Wege gehen. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ja, ich habe tatsächlich eine...ich frage mich, wie Sie versucht haben, mich zu kontaktieren?"

„Da Sie ja noch minderjährig waren, haben wir versucht Sie durch ihren magischen Vormund zu kontaktieren, also durch Albus Dumbledore. Ich nehme an, dass er keine der Informationen zu Ihnen weitergeleitet hat, oder? Für den Fall erlauben uns die Formulare, die Sie unterschrieben haben, Informationen direkt an Sie zu eulen. Ich nehme an, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass Dumbledore über diesen kleinen Fakt bescheid wissen soll, oder?"

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Danke sehr."

„Oh, kein Problem. Wir schätzen Vertraulichkeit. Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag. Griphook, bring diesen jungen Mann runter in seine Verließe 687 und 711."

Sich Griphook zuwendend, fragte Harry den eher schweigsamen Kobold, „Ist er immer so gesprächig?"

Griphook seufzte. „Leider."

_------------------------------------------_

Nachdem sie bei Gringotts waren, gingen die Vier zuerst einmal nach Flourish & Blotts, um ihre Schulbücher zu holen. Harry, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ein O in Zaubertränke zu bekommen, hatte sieben Fächer: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Astronomie. Ron hatte sechs Fächer gewählt, da er nur ein A in Zaubertränke bekommen hatte. Die schon immer etwas übereifrige Hermine hatte alle Fächer wie Harry, außer Astronomie; dafür hatte sie jedoch noch Arithmanthik, Fortgeschrittene Runen und Muggelkunde.

Nachdem sie in der Apotheke waren, wandte sich Harry an Ron und Hermine, die sich schon die ganze Zeit verliebte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Warum geht ihr beide nicht nach Fortescue's oder so? Ich denke, wir werden auch ohne euch auskommen, oder Ginny?"

Ginny verstand sofort. „Ja, Harry hat Recht. Ich hab es satt euch die ganze Zeit beim Flirten zuzusehen."

„Ginny!", rief Hermine empört, „Das ist nicht sehr nett."

„Ist doch wahr. Ich meine...wer will schon seinen Bruder sehen, der jemandem schöne Augen macht?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Freund. „Ron?"

„Ja, wir treffen uns dann später wieder bei Fred und George, ok?"

„Super, und jetzt geht!" Ginny schob die Beiden schon fast zum Eisladen.

„Gott, die beiden machen mich krank.", murmelte Ginny. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie sich lieben und so, aber...ach egal..."

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue, während Ginny errötete.

„Ich bin es nur leid, sie immer wieder beim Knutschen zu erwischen, wenn ich durchs Haus laufe. Egal...willst du irgendwas machen, oder so?"

„Also eigentlich wollte ich jetzt ein Butterbier trinken gehen oder so was in der Art. Ich hab in Gringotts ein paar interessante Infos bekommen und hatte noch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken..." Zum Ende hin wurde Harry immer leiser, schaute Ginny dann aber entschuldigend an.

„Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde dann schon mal zu Gred und Forge gehen. Hast du nicht Lust, mich noch ein Stück zu begleiten?"

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen."

5 Minuten später, als Harry von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze Richtung Tropfender Kessel lief, summte er zufrieden. Er war so fixiert auf das Treffen, dass er das Mädchen, das ihm in einiger Distanz folgte, nicht bemerkte.

------------------------------------------

Tom langweilte sich. Er saß schon seit einer Stunde am gleichen Tisch. Er weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen, da er Angst hatte, Harrys mögliches Erscheinen zu verpassen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch standen schon vier leere Butterbierflaschen, als Harry endlich auftauchte. Er lächelte und nickte, als er den Blick des Jüngeren auffing. Harry setzte sich grinsend hin und schaute auf die leeren Flaschen vor ihm.

„Was? Ich warte schon zwei Stunden hier. Ich glaube, der Barkeeper ist ein bisschen misstrauisch geworden. Oh...und da du ja jetzt da bist, bin ich gleich wieder zurück." Er nickte zu den Flaschen und ging Richtung WC.

Harry kicherte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass Tom ziemlich gut aussah. Er sah ein paar Jahre älter aus, als in seinem Tagebuch. Seine Haare, die er offen trug, hingen ihm bis zu den Schultern. Er trug eine schlichte, aber stylishe schwarze Robe. Der größte Unterschied jedoch war sein Lächeln. Er sah nicht mehr angespannt und gefährlich aus, wie früher. Nein, dieses Mal sah er richtig glücklich aus.

Sich zurücklehnend, bemerkte er, dass er den ganzen Pub aus dieser Ecke beobachten konnte. Die Bar sah ziemlich leer aus, mit nur einer Hexe in einer anderen Ecke und einem Trio von Zauberern, die ein Butterbier tranken und sich über mehrere Papiere beugten. Er beobachtete, wie eine andere Person aus der Winkelgasse eintrat; eine kleine Hexe verhüllt in einem Umhang. Während er sie beobachtete, löste sich eine rote Locke aus der Kapuze und Harry fühlte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog.

Ginny. Die einzige Person, die Tom wiedererkennen würde. Scheiße.

Er versuchte gerade sich einen Weg auszudenken, um sie wieder rauszulocken, als Tom wieder kam.

„Scheiße, Tom, du musst dich verstecken.", zischte Harry.

„Warte, warum? Was ist los?"

„Ginny Weasley ist mir gefolgt. Sie ist gerade aufgetaucht. Tom, sie weiß, wie du aussiehst, und...oh scheiße, sie hat uns gesehen."

Tatsächlich fiel Ginnys Kapuze zurück und ihr Gesicht war ungewöhnlich blass. Ohne nachzudenken sprang Harry hoch, schnappte sich Ginny und zog sie raus nach Muggellondon.

_------------------------------------------_

„Was zur Hölle tut er hier?!", zischte sie dem Dunkelhaarigen zu.

„Ähm...das ist eine lange Geschichte. Du musst mir versprechen, niemandem etwas davon zu sagen oder eine Szene zu machen oder so."

„Wie bitte? Da ist ein abgefuckter Dunkler Lord drin und du sagst, ich soll keine Szene machen?"

„Guck Ginny, es ist kompliziert. Wenn ich dir verspreche, dir drinnen alles zu erklären, kannst du dann wenigstens noch mal darüber nachdenken, ob du ausflippst oder nicht?"

Ginny war einen Moment still. „Vertraust du ihm?"

„So viel, wie ich jedem anderen auch vertraue, Ginny. Sieh mal...ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber wenn es sein muss, dann _Obliviate_ ich dich."

„Gut, aber ich hoffe für dich, dass es dafür eine vernünftige Erklärung gibt."

Vor Erleichterung seufzend, führte Harry Ginny zurück in den Pub.

_------------------------------------------_

Ginny setzte sich hin und drehte sich zu Tom. „Also, warum sind du und Harry plötzlich so dicke zusammen?"

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Letzten Monat schickte Harry mir einen Brief. Es schien, als würde meine Okklumentik schwächeln während ich...beschäftigt war."

„Anders gesagt, war er damit beschäftigt jemanden zu ficken und zwar Sn..." Harry fing an zu sprechen, bevor Tom ihm seine Hand auf den Mund legte.

„Auf jeden Fall schickte Harry mir einen Brief, um mich zu fragen, ob ich ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein könnte. Ich antwortete mit einem Brief, in dem ich ihn wegen seinem Mangel an Sex verspottete. Irgendwie kam es dann dazu, dass wir anfingen über ein paar andere Themen zu reden."

Harry schnaubte.

„War da etwas, das du noch hinzufügen wolltest, Harry?"

„Nee, alles ok."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Jep."

„"Absolut sicher?"

"Mmm-hmm."

„Na dann. Wir haben über unsere Vergangenheit gesprochen, über offizielle Meinungen, die Zwänge die mich in den Wahnsinn trieben, über einen Größenwahnsinnigen Kerl und meine nachträgliche Rückkehr zur geistigen Gesundheit. Dann noch über Dumbledore, die Dummheit der Todesser und alles andere, was es wert war, darüber zu sprechen. Ich habe mich sogar bei ihm entschuldigt – obwohl man noch nie gehört hat, dass ich das sage. Schließlich wurden wir Freunde. Dann sah ich ein paar Dinge, die passierten..."

„Sind das dieselben Dinge, die auf Harrys Körper diese blauen Flecken hinterlassen haben?"

„Du hast sie gesehen? Ja, das waren diese Dinge. Seitdem Harry versucht einen ungesprochenen, zauberstablosen Avada Kedavra auf mich abzuschicken, werde ich jetzt wohl besser das Thema ändern. Jedenfalls schaffte ich es, Harry eine letzte geheime Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, in der ich fragte, ob er mich heute hier treffen will, wenn er von euch allen weg kommen würde. Ich nehme an, dass seine Versuche euch loszuwerden ziemlich auffällig waren?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber ich habe geplant ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, also folgte ich ihm."

„Wisst ihr, es ist immer schön rumzusitzen und anderen Leuten dabei zuzuhören, wie sie über dich sprechen, oder findet ihr nicht?", warf Harry ein.

„Ich musste ihr doch alles erklären oder nicht?"

Harry schmollte.

Tom rollte seine Augen. „Tu das nicht...du Gör. Gut...also, wie war dein Tag?"

„ Ich hab ein paar interessante Informationen in Gringotts bekommen. Es scheint so, als hätte Sirius mich zu seinem Haupterben gemacht. Der Kobold...Geirshank?...meinte, dass sie schon eine Weile versucht haben, mich zu kontaktieren, aber Dumbledore hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich darüber zu informieren. Manchmal ist es so frustrierend mit dem Mann klar zu kommen."

Dazu nickte Ginny. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Sei mir nicht böse Harry, aber ich habe Dumbledore einen Brief geschickt, nachdem ich reingeplatzt bin und die ganzen blauen Flecken gesehen hab...? Und...ähm...er hat einen Brief zurückgeschickt, der aussagt, dass es nichts gäbe, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen bräuchte, weil er ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat. Ich weiß, ich weiß...ich hätte mich da nicht einmischen sollen, aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, und dass da etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, war ja klar. Und weil er nichts dagegen unternommen hat..."

Harry unterbrach ihr Gestotter.

„Ginny, es ist ok. Ich fände es besser, wenn du es nicht hinter meinem Rücken getan hättest, aber ich weiß ja, warum du es getan hast – es sah wohl wirklich ziemlich schlimm aus. Und kurz gesagt, verwundert mich Dumbledores Reaktion auch überhaupt nicht. Zur Hölle! Mein erster Hogwartsbrief war an den 'Schrank unter der Treppe' adressiert – er weiß also offensichtlich, dass die Dursleys mich wie Scheiße behandeln."

Da wurde er von Tom unterbrochen. „Dich wie Scheiße behandeln? Das ist ja noch milde ausgedrückt. Ich bin immer noch dabei zu planen, wie ich ihn töten kann – diese abgef Wanne voll Schweinefett, die du deinen Onkel nennst, diesen abstoßenden, widerwärtigen Verge..." Er schloss direkt seinen Mund, als er Harrys Blick sah.

„Weißt du, ich glaube es wird Zeit, dass wir uns mit deiner Mum und deinem Dad treffen, Gin. Wir werden später weiterreden, Tom." Damit stand Harry auf und lief schnell zum Eingang der Gasse. Mit dem Zauberstab an die richtigen Ziegel klopfend, lief er direkt zu Fred und George, eine verwirrte Ginny hinter ihm.

Freue mich über Kommis…

LG  
Bye Moni


	3. Geständnisse

_**Autorisierte Übersetzung!**_

Teil 3/14

**Danke für die total lieben Kommis!**

**Lettered**** by Dysperdis**

**3.Kapitel – Geständnisse**

1.September

Ginny seufzte, als sie sich in ein leeres Abteil des Hogwarts-Expresses setzte. Seit diesem Tag in der Winkelgasse wich Harry ihr aus. Sie wusste, dass es etwas mit dem zu tun hatte, was Tom am Ende über Harrys Onkel gesagt hatte. Sie war die Unterhaltung in Gedanken etliche Male durchgegangen, konnte aber nicht herausfinden, weshalb Harry sich so von ihr zurückzog.

_Jungs!_, dachte sie sich, _Weshalb zermartere ich mir deshalb auch den Kopf?_

Sie sah auf, als Luna und Neville das Abteil betraten.

„Hey Gin. Ist es ok, wenn wir uns zu dir setzen?", fragte Neville.

„Klar, setzt euch. Wie war euer Sommer?" Ginny grinste, dankbar für die Ablenkung.

-------------------------------------------

Ron und Hermine waren beim Vertrauensschülertreffen, Harry alleine zurücklassend. Harry hatte jedoch nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Er stand seit Wochen unter Spannung und wartete schon darauf, dass Ginny herausfand, was Tom hatte sagen wollen. Er hatte echt keine Lust deswegen von ihr bemitleidet zu werden. Er rollte sich in der Ecke seines Abteils zusammen, um ein bisschen vor sich hinzudösen, als sich die Tür öffnete und er eine vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Hallo Harry!"

Harry setzte sich geschockt auf. „Professor Lupin? Was tun Sie hier?"

Remus Lupin lächelte. „Es scheint, als hätte Albus es dieses Jahr noch schwerer, einen Lehrer für Verteidigung zu finden, also bot er mir den Job noch mal an. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie er das gemacht hat, aber irgendwie hat er sogar das Einverständnis des Ministeriums bekommen. Also, wie geht's dir? In letzter Zeit hast du dich ja ziemlich zurückgezogen."

Harry versuchte den Werwolf anzugrinsen, schaffte es aber einfach nicht. „Ich nehme an, dass ich einfach keine Lust auf den Umgang mit Menschen hatte. Wenn ich in meinem Zimmer blieb, riskierte ich es außerdem nicht, in Ron und Hermine zu rennen, während sie knutschen." Er schaffte es, zu grinsen und lehnte sich vor, um verschwörerisch zu flüstern. „Es ist ziemlich erschreckend, sie zu beobachten. Ich frage mich immer noch, wann einer der Beiden ohnmächtig wird, weil die Luft zu knapp wird."

Remus schnaubte. „Ich hatte gehofft, noch ein kleines Nickerchen machen zu können, bevor wir ankommen. Ist doch ok für dich, oder?"

„Jep, ich wollte mich selbst grad hinlegen. Vielleicht gehe ich so Ärger aus dem Weg.", scherzte der junge Gryffindor mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Tu das.", murmelte der Werwolf kurz bevor er wegdöste.

-------------------------------------------

„Also was ist da zwischen dir und Ginny?", fragte Neville als er in seinem Schrankkoffer nach einem Pyjama kramte.

Harry faulenzte auf seinem Bett, sah nach der Frage jedoch auf. „Warte, was? Woher kommt das?"

„Oh, wir saßen im Zug zusammen und immer wenn dein Name fiel, lief sie rot an und wurde ruhig. Ich denke wirklich, dass sie in dich verknallt ist."

„Quatsch. Wir hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Seitdem reden wir nicht mehr besonders viel miteinander. Du weißt doch, wie das ist." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Gut, ich denke ich werde dann jetzt mal langsam versuchen zu schlafen. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Harry.", kam die Antwort.

-------------------------------------------

„Also, wir brauchen dieses Jahr zwei neue Jäger und zwei neue Treiber. Ich nehme an, wenn wir am 7. die Auswahlspiele machen, können wir anfangen zu trainieren am..." Harry hörte nicht mehr hin. Er musste sich diese Rede täglich anhören, seitdem Ron erfahren hatte, dass er der Teamkapitän des Quidditchteams war. Er konnte Rons Worte schon haargenau zitieren.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Harry?", runzelte der Rotschopf die Stirn. Er hasste es, wenn sein bester Kumpel sich so zurückzog.

Bevor er antworten konnte, kam eine Schar Eulen in die Halle geflogen und lieferte die Tagespost aus.

Harry sah hoch, gerade rechtzeitig um eine bekannte Eule zu sehen, die einen Brief für ihn fallen ließ. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er den Brief auffing, bevor er in seinem Müsli landen konnte. _Was zur Hölle soll das bitte werden? Er kann mir doch nicht ausgerechnet HIER einen Brief hinschicken!_

„Hey Harry, von wem ist der?" Hermine beugte sich vor, bereit ihm den Brief aus der Hand zu schnappen.

„Niemand bestimmtes.", sagte er, den Brief in seine Tasche stopfend. „Also jetzt in der ersten Stunde Verteidigung?"

-------------------------------------------

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war ungewöhnlich entspannend, auch wenn sie mit den Slytherins Unterricht hatten. Professor Lupin hatte entschieden, dass es höchste Zeit war, dass die Schüler lernten, sich anständig zu duellieren. Da Lupin sich des Desasters mit dem Duellierclub Lockharts bewusst war, erklärte er den Schülern zuerst die Grundkenntnisse des Duellverhaltens bevor er sie praktisch üben ließ.

Als er den Klassenraum verließ, fühlte Harry sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder etwas besser.

Während er im Grimmauldplatz untergebracht war, hatte er keine Möglichkeit gehabt seine angestaute Energie loszuwerden und das Duellieren gab ihm die Chance etwas Dampf abzulassen. Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen rannte Harry, mit der Ausrede seinen ´Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe Text´ zu holen, hoch zum Gryffindorturm um Rons Gerede über die Auswahlspiele nicht wieder über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen.

Als er in seinem Schlafsaal war, entschied er sich dazu, nachzusehen, warum Tom ihm schrieb.

_Lieber Harry,_

_bist du mir immer noch böse? Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich hab so gehen lassen. Ich wollte nichts im Beisein deiner Freundin...Ginny, oder?...ausplaudern._

_Ich weiß, dass du mir wahrscheinlich einen Vortrag über die Risiken, dir zu schreiben halten wirst, aber ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist hier unglaublich langweilig, wenn man niemanden zum Reden hat außer diesen Idioten. Ich denke, dass Jasper rein und raus kommt, ohne große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, aber wenn du immer noch nervös bist, kann ich auch einen anderen Weg finden, um mit dir in Kontakt zu treten._

_Ach ja...meine großen Neuigkeiten! Stell dir vor, ich bin in Hogsmeade! Nächstes Hogsmeade-wochenende musst du herkommen und dir den 'neuen gutaussehenden Kerl im Honigtopf' (nicht meine Worte – ein paar nette Hexen haben ein bisschen zu laut geplaudert) ansehen. Ja, ich bediene jetzt die kleinen Gören, aber zumindest hab ich jetzt etwas zu tun. Niemand hat jemals erwähnt, dass mein ausgesuchter Job (Weltherrschaft) so unglaublich langweilig ist. Ich schwöre dir, dass es weniger von uns geben würde, wenn die Leute wüssten, wie schrecklich dumm es ist._

_Grüße,_

_dein Freund_

_PS: Teile den letzten Teil des Briefes auch deiner Freundin mit. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass sie ausrastet, wenn sie mich im Honigtopf sieht._

Nach dem Lesen musste Harry fast in Gelächter ausbrechen. Tom musste tatsächlich total gelangweilt gewesen sein, um es überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, nach Hogsmeade zu kommen – und dann auch noch dort einen Job anzunehmen?! Das war irrsinnig. Immer noch wie ein Idiot am Grinsen, griff Harry sich eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament, um eine Antwort zu schreiben.

_Lieber Tom_

_Nein, ich bin dir nicht mehr böse. Ich habe nicht mehr viel mit Ginny geredet...sie versucht immer noch rauszufinden, worüber du geredet hast und ich habe echt keine Lust, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Ich denke, ein anderer Weg, um zu kommunizieren würde echt besser sein – natürlich nur, wenn die restlichen, die in diesen 'anderen Weg' involviert sind, sich den Umständen bewusst sind. Wenn nicht, dann solltest du sie ja vielleicht aufklären._

_Ich werde Ginny von deinem neuen Job vor dem Abendessen erzählen. Ich hoffe doch, dass es unterhaltsamer ist als dein letzter Auftritt – es klingt, als könntest du etwas Abwechslung gut vertragen._

_Wir sehen uns dann also am nächsten Hogsmeade-wochenende? Versuche dich bis dahin aus Ärger rauszuhalten. Ich werde dir später schreiben – ich habe jetzt gleich Unterricht._

_Grüße,_

_Harry_

Den Brief noch mal überfliegend, entschied Harry, dass er gut klang. Sobald die Tinte trocken war, rollte er das Papier zusammen und eilte zur Eulerei, in der Hoffnung, den Brief abzuschicken und trotzdem noch genug Zeit zu haben, um pünktlich bei Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zu sein.

-------------------------------------------

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis er wieder von Tom hörte. Nach Zaubertränke (Snape war ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend und zog während der gesamten Stunde nicht einen Punkt von Gryffindor ab) wurde Harry vom Tränkemeister gebeten, noch einen Moment da zu bleiben. Auf seinem Sitz bleibend, beobachtete Harry, wie Severus immer aufgeregter werdend auf ihn zuschritt und dann vor ihm stoppte.

„Was für ein Spiel spielen Sie?", fragte der Professor mit Feuer in den Augen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Sie meinen, Sir.", kam die Antwort.

„Ich weiß, Sie können nicht so beschränkt sein. Briefe hin und her zu schicken mit...IHM! Was zur Hölle ist in Sie gefahren? Erkennen Sie denn nicht, wie gefährlich das ist? Was hat von Ihnen Besitz ergriffen, dass Sie so eine Sache tun?" Severus war kurz davor, anzufangen zu schreien.

„Sir, ich wollte nicht, dass irgendetwas in dieser Art geschieht! Ich war nur so frustriert!...Wissen Sie, seine Okklumentikschilde haben die Angewohnheit zu brechen, wenn er..." Harry stoppte, immer röter werdend. (A/B:Komm schon Harry, lass es raus evilsmile)

„Wenn er was? Was ist es Potter?"

„Ähm...wenn er...Sie wissen schon...intim ist...", murmelte der Gryffindor, immer röter werdend.

„Wenn er...oh!" Der Zaubertrankmeister wurde noch blasser als sonst, als er realisierte, was Harry gesehen haben musste. „Gut...dann…räusper… ist das...ein… bisschen anders." Er machte eine kurze Pause, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und schien seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. „Aber das erklärt noch lange nicht, warum es scheint, als wären Sie mit ihm befreundet."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie es dazu kam. Es fing damit an, dass wir uns gegenseitig beleidigt haben, wir ließen uns an dem jeweils Anderen aus. Dann sah er einige Dinge, die geschahen und wurde ziemlich beschützerisch. Und jetzt...jetzt weiß ich nicht, was so wirklich los ist." Harry seufzte. „Vertrauen Sie mir, Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der verwirrt ist."

„Also haben Sie sich dazu entschlossen, dass es das Beste ist, wenn Sie dem verdammten Dunklen Lord vertrauen? Sind Sie verrückt geworden?"

„Ich vertraue ihm so viel, wie ich jedem anderen auch vertraue. Zumindest weiß ich bei ihm, wer er ist und was er tut. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, führt er mich nicht mit einem Haufen Scheiße in die Irre, wie es andere Zauberer, die ich kenne, getan haben." Harry stand auf. „Professor, ich weiß, dass es total dumm erscheint, außerdem noch unvorsichtig und total idiotisch. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe besseres zu tun, als mir von Ihnen Sachen anzuhören, die ich schon längst kenne._ Sir." _ Damit stürmte Harry aus dem Raum. _Blöder schleimiger Kerl. Denk tatsächlich, dass ich total verblödet bin._

-------------------------------------------

Beim Abendessen saß Harry nur da und stocherte in seinem Essen rum. Er war immer noch angepisst, weil Snape ihn wie einen Idioten behandelte. _Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen! Das habe ich jetzt immerhin schon 16 Jahre getan._ Harry schnaubte, als er seine Kartoffel aufspießte.

„Hey Harry. Was ist los? Ist alles ok?", fragte Hermine und beugte sich rüber zu ihrem Freund.

„Alles ok. Ich bin nur müde. Ich denke, ich werd jetzt schon mal in den Turm gehen." Harry stand auf, um zu gehen.

„In Ordnung. Wenn du über irgendetwas reden willst...ich werde auch bald oben sein.", sagte Hermine, während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

„Mir geht's gut Hermine. Ich bin es nur nicht mehr gewöhnt, mit den Slytherins klarzukommen…das ist alles. Ich seh´ euch beim Frühstück." Er grinste sie an und verließ die Große Halle.

Er war auf dem halben Weg zum Turm, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

„Mr.Potter, auf ein Wort, wenn Sie können?"

Harry drehte sich um, um seinen Zaubertrankprofessor zu sehen, ein höhnisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Augen verdrehend, folgte er seinem Professor zum nächsten, leeren Klassenraum, welchen der Professor zuerst mit einem Zauberspruch abschloss und dann schützte.

„Ich soll Ihnen das hier geben. Ich hoffe für Sie, dass Sie wissen, wo das hinführt.", spöttelte Snape, konnte aber trotzdem nicht den Kummer in seinen Augen verstecken.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir gut gehen wird, Sir. Apropos, Sie wissen nicht zufällig das Datum des ersten Hogsmeade-wochenendes, oder?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme so neutral haltend, wie er konnte.

Severus hob seine Augenbrauen. „Ich glaube das war der 14. Ich nehme an, dass ich nicht wissen will, weshalb Sie fragen?"

„Ich denke nicht, Sir. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das bald herausfinden werden. Also wenn alles geklärt ist...?"

„Sie können gehen, Potter. Ich bin es leid, Sie zu sehen.", knurrte der Zaubertrankmeister. _Verdammte Gryffindors mit mehr Mut als Gehirn. Idioten, jeder Einzelne von ihnen._

-------------------------------------------

„Was?!", kreischte Ron durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich sagte, dass ich dieses Jahr kein Quidditch spielen werde. Lebenslanges Spielverbot, erinnerst du dich? Ich werd dir mit dem Training helfen, wenn du willst, aber ich werde nicht mitspielen.", erwiderte Harry standhaft. Er war das Ganze mit Ron schon dutzende Male durchgegangen und jedes Mal wurde er von dem Rothaarigen aufgeregt abgewürgt. Nun schien es, als würde Ron endlich verstehen.

„Aber wir brauchen dich! Mal ganz ehrlich...ohne dich sind wir doch verloren!"

„Nein, seid ihr nicht. Ginny ist ein echt guter Sucher. Und ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass ich dir beim Training helfe und so. Es wird schon werden – das heißt nur, dass ihr dieses Jahr etwas mehr um den Pokal kämpfen müsst." Damit widmete Harry sich wieder seinem Tränketext, in dem er über aussehensverändernde Tränke las.

„_Während der bekannteste aussehensverändernde Zaubertrank, der Vielsafttrank, einer Person erlaubt das Äußere eines anderen Individuums anzunehmen, gibt es noch andere Tränke, wie den ´abeo-vulto-Trank´, die einem erlaubt, das Äußere einer völlig neuen Person anzunehmen. Dies geschieht durch die Veränderung der Gesichtszüge, wie die Augenfarbe oder die Kopfform, aber auch durch Änderung der Haarfarbe und -länge..."_

Harry sah hoch, gerade rechtzeitig, um noch zu sehen, wie ein angepisster Ron hoch in ihren Schlafsaal stürmte und den Rest der Gryffindors geschockt im Gemeinschaftsraum zurückließ.

Ginny, die am Kamin saß, drehte sich zu Harry. „Also ich nehme an, wir müssen dieses Jahr unsere Hintern hochkriegen und ordentlich trainieren." Sie grinste und stand auf.

„Hey Harry. Hast du vielleicht 'ne Minute? Ich muss mal mit dir reden."

„Ja, ich denke schon. Wir haben noch etwas Zeit bis zur Ausgangssperre. Sollen wir raus gehen?"

„Sicher, hört sich gut an." Die Zwei gingen Richtung Portraitloch und ignorierten die rüden Geräusche, die von bestimmten männlichen Klassenkameraden kamen.

Als sie draußen waren, wandte sich Ginny an Harry.

„Also, warum bist du mir aus dem Weg gegangen? Du hast seit August kaum zwei Worte mit mir gesprochen und dann auch nur, um mir zu sagen, dass dein Freund in Hogsmeade arbeitet. Was ist los?"

„Sieh mal...der letzte Sommer war...kompliziert. Eine Menge Zeug ist passiert und ich möchte über das Meiste davon wirklich nicht reden. Ich hab echt keine Lust Fragen darüber zu beantworten und ich bin mir sicher, dass du geplant hast, welche zu stellen." Harry ließ sich gegen die Wand plumpsen. „Ich habe nicht versucht dir weh zu tun oder so, Gin...du bist meine Freundin. Ich bin nur frustriert wegen dem ganzen Zeug, das passiert. Ich nehme an, zu versuchen mich zu isolieren ist nicht die beste Idee gewesen, oder?" Harry lächelte. „Also, wie behandelt das Leben meine kleine Ersatzschwester so?"

„Kleine Schwester? Ist das alles, was ich für dich bin?", fragte Ginny gespielt empört. Harry nickte verschwörerisch. Ginny piekte ihm in die Seite und lehnte sich dann neben ihn an die Wand.

„Deine kleine Schwester hat sich gelangweilt. Hermine war das einzige Mädchen, das nicht total abgedreht war und jetzt ist sie mit Ronniekins zusammen und ich kriege nicht mal mehr zwei Wörter aus ihr heraus. Also steckte ich bei dieser abgedrehten Gruppe fest ... es war wirklich total schrecklich." Ginny seufzte und rutschte die Wand runter, sodass sie nun saß und ihre Knie umarmte. Nach einem Moment rutsche auch Harry runter, um neben ihr zu sitzen. „Natürlich gibt's dann da noch die Kerle. Also ehrlich, hast du jemals versucht etwas Verstand in sie hineinzuprügeln? Vielleicht solltest du Dean und Seamus mal sagen, dass sie aufhören sollen so zu tun, als würden sie nichts miteinander haben und Luna und Neville zusammen im Raum der Wünsche einsperren, bis einer den anderen fragt, ob sie nicht mal miteinander ausgehen sollen. Es ist einfach alles total irritierend. Und die Kerle in meinem Jahr...die möchte ich jetzt am Liebsten gar nicht erst erwähnen. Ich meine...sie sind alle dick und total grob! Es ist so, dass du der einzige Typ in Gryffindor bist, der es vom Aussehen und Charakter her wert wäre – es ist zu schade, dass du schwul bist."

Harry zischte aufgebracht. „Ich bin nicht schwul! Verdammt, warum sagen die Leute das alle nur?" (A/B: nu ja Harry, das hier ist eine slash-ff… òO lol)

Ginny dachte einen Moment nach. „Gut, es könnte ja etwas damit zu tun haben, dass du deinen Freund im Tropfenden Kessel erst mal genauer unter die Lupe genommen hast. Oder die Tatsache, dass ich ein ziemlich interessantes Buch unter deiner Matratze gefunden habe." Das Mädchen grinste teuflisch und duckte sich unter Harrys ausgestreckten Händen weg.

„Was zur Hölle suchst du unter meiner Matratze?", schrie Harry, nochmals nach seiner rothaarigen Freundin greifend.

„Mir war langweilig. Wenn du denkst, dass das schlimm ist, dann solltest du erst mal sehen, was Ron unter seiner hat!" Ginny quiekte, als Harry sie zu packen bekam und sie gnadenlos durchkitzelte.

„Oh Gott. Ich habe Angst zu fragen. Bitte erzähl's mir nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das gar nicht wissen will." Harry stoppte schwer atmend. Er hatte es vermisst, einfach mal rumzualbern und Ginny erinnerte ihn daran, was er in den letzten Monaten alles verpasst hatte.

„Hey, Elend muss man teilen und seitdem ich fürs Leben gezeichnet bin, solltest du es auch sein.", keuchte Ginny. „Er hat Fotos von Hermine. Aufgenommen im Grimmauldplatz. In verschiedenen Positionen."

Harry stand einfach nur wie eingefroren da, einen geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Oh, in Ordnung. Seitdem wir unsere Ängste teilen, willst du doch bestimmt auch wissen, was mich dazu brachte den ersten Brief zu schreiben, oder?" Er lehnte sich vor, um dem jüngeren Mädchen etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Der Ausdruck auf Ginnys Gesicht war unbezahlbar. (A/B: muahahaha….)

-------------------------------------------

Es war das erste Hogsmeade-wochenende und Harry war nicht nur etwas aufgeregt. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber die Aussicht Tom wieder zu sehen war erheiternd. Keine sorgfältig verschlüsselten Briefe, keine Blicke von Snape und keine Angst mehr von dem alten Wasserhuhn entdeckt und somit auch gestoppt zu werden – nur für Harrys Bestes natürlich.

Ja, Harry war mehr als begeistert, zumindest bis er versuchte zu gehen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mr.Potter, aber Ihr Formular ist nicht länger gültig." Professor McGonagall sah zu Harry, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.

„Was? Aber Sirius hat doch unterschrieben-"

„Das ist das Problem. Unglücklicherweise ist das Formular legal nicht länger gültig. Es tut mir leid, Mr.Potter, wirklich, aber ich kann Sie nicht gehen lassen. Vielleicht finden wir für das nächste Hogsmeade-wochenende eine andere Möglichkeit."

Ginny schnappte sich Harrys Arm. „Verdammt Harry, das tut mir leid. Willst du, dass ich ihm eine Nachricht bringe, oder...?"

Harry wandte sich an Ginny und zog sie zur Seite. „Geh zum Honigtopf und sag ihm, er soll in den Keller gehen. Ich werde sobald ich kann, da sein." Ginny nickte mit großen Augen.

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry."

„Werde ich, Gin. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Geh jetzt und hab Spaß. Bei mir ist alles ok." Harry grinste seine Ersatzschwester an.

Ihr noch einmal zunickend, machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, wo er sich seinen Umhang und die Karte der Rumtreiber schnappte. Einen kurzen Blick auf die Karte werfend, machte er sich auf den Weg zur einäugigen Hexe.

-------------------------------------------

Tom lief im Keller hin und her. _Wo ist er? Wurde er geschnappt?_ Er wollte gerade wieder nach oben gehen und Ginny fragen, ob sie sich sicher war, dass Harry kommen wollte, als er in der Dunkelheit ein Geräusch hörte.

„Harry? Bist du das?", fragte er versuchsweise.

„Nein Tom. Es ist ein anderer Sechstklässler, der sich dazu entschieden hat, den Geheimweg zum Honigtopf zu nehmen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er realisierte, dass er immer noch unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang war, welchen er nun auszog und in seine Tasche steckte.

„Denkst du, du könntest uns hier etwas Licht machen, Tom?"

„Ja, klar, tut mir leid." Tom grinste schüchtern. In seinem Kopf konnte er eine Stimme schreien hören. _Was ist los mit dir? Bei Salazar! Du bist verdammt noch mal ein Dunkler Lord! Du sollst nicht jedes Mal schwach werden, wenn du ein hübsches Gesicht vor dir hast!_ Den Kopf schüttelnd, drehte er sich zu dem jüngeren Mann und grinste. „Das Symbol für das Licht und das Gute, was zudem noch sehr clever und niedlich ist, schleicht sich aus der Schule? Tze, tze. Ich glaube, da hat jemand einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

Sich auf eine Kiste setzend, grinste Harry zurück. „ Jep, und du kannst nicht einmal die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen. Ich kenne diesen bestimmten Geheimweg von den Herren Moony, Wurmschwanz, Schnuffel und Krone."

„Wurmschwanz, wie in 'die verdammte Ratte'?", fragte Tom, sich neben den jungen Mann setzend.

„Unglücklicherweise."

Die beiden Männer wurden ruhig; unsicher, was sie als nächste sagen könnten.

Harry brach die Stille zuerst.

„Also, ich frage mich, und du musst auch nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst, aber was genau war das zwischen dir und Snape?"

Tom wurde rot. „Die Wahrheit? Das Ergebnis von zu viel Feuerwhisky. Ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass wir beide rumsaßen und meckerten, dass wir so lange nicht mehr flachgelegt wurden. Dann stellten wir klar, dass wir beide Singles, scharf und schwul waren...also warum nicht?"

Harry schnaubte. „Und du nervst mich wegen meinem Sexleben...verdammter Angeber."

„Hey...vielleicht bin ich ein Angeber, aber trotzdem wurde ich schon öfters flachgelegt als du. Außerdem bin ich jetzt beleidigt.", kam es von Tom, der so tat, als wäre er verletzt.

„Ja, ja...jeder wird öfter flachgelegt als der arme Harry. Streu ruhig Salz in die Wunde."

„Warum gehst du denn nicht mit diesem Ginny-Mädchen aus? Ihr scheint euch nahe zu stehen."

„Das ist das Problem. Sie ist wie meine kleine Schwester. Sie würde hocherfreut sein, wenn sie jemanden für mich finden würde...sie hat schon jeden anderen in meinem Schlafsaal verkuppelt."

„Tom kicherte. „Und mit wem, denkst du, will sie dich verkuppeln?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Nur Gott weiß das. Ich habe Angst, zu fragen. Ich liebe sie, wirklich, aber ich werde ihr nicht noch eine Ausrede geben, um sich in mein Liebesleben einzumischen. Weißt du...sie hat sich dafür entschieden, unter meiner Matratze nachzugucken, was für eine Art Porno ich so lese. Natürlich hat sie dabei dein Geburtstagsgeschenk für mich gefunden – welches ich nebenbei wirklich klasse finde, also versteh mich nicht falsch – und nun versucht sie einen netten Typen für mich zu finden. Ich denke aber nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, vor allem nicht in Hogwarts. Ich habe echt keine Lust darauf, mich bald auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten zu sehen, weil die falschen Leute etwas rausgefunden haben."

„Ach ja...ich habe deine geliebte Fangemeinde vergessen. Also, wenn du dir über die ganzen Idioten auf der Welt keine Gedanken machen müsstest, mit wem würdest du dann zusammen sein wollen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich keine Idee. Ich hab das Thema bis jetzt eher vermieden und das aus guten Gründen. Es sollte jemand sein, der ehrlich zu mir ist. Jemand, der nicht 'den verdammten Jungen-der-lebt' sieht. Jemand, der mich nicht drängt etwas zu tun, auch wenn die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung will, dass ich es tue. Na ja...so in der Art sollte die Person dann schon sein." Harry seufzte und lehnte sich an den Stapel an Kisten hinter ihn. „Jetzt weißt du, was ich will...wie sieht's mit dir aus?"

Tom sah rüber zu Harry und dann auf seine Füße. „Das ist schwierig. Zur Zeit würde ich sagen, jemand der mich dazu bringt, für ihn zu kämpfen. Jemand, der nicht mit mir schläft, weil er sich davon etwas mehr Macht verspricht. Jemand, der sich um mich sorgt und nicht Angst davor hat, was ich vielleicht tun könnte. Unglücklicherweise habe ich das ja selbst schon so ziemlich verbockt. Manchmal ist es verdammt deprimierend. Ich schwöre dir, es ist, als wäre ich Jahre durch Nebel gelaufen. Wenn ich jetzt zurückschaue, will ich nur noch wieder zurück und mir selbst in den Hintern treten. Ich fühle mich, als ob alles, was passiert ist, seitdem ich ungefähr 15 war oder so, jemand anderem passiert ist. Und dieser Teil von mir – der Teil, der die ganze Macht wollte, der die Welt regieren wollte, der dich verletzen wollte – fing an zu sterben, seitdem ich meinen Körper wieder habe. Ich will nur Tom Riddle sein, verdammt! Nicht irgendein verfickter Dunkler Lord, nur ein normaler Kerl." Tom seufzte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir gegenüber nicht so laut werden, aber ich bin einfach total frustriert. Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich muss immer noch als der Dunkle Lord auftreten, ansonsten würden diese Idioten wie Bellatrix zügellos rumrennen. Erinnerst du dich, wie du in einem Brief geschrieben hast, dass es einen Gott gibt und der dich gerne beim Leiden beobachtet? Genauso habe ich mich im vergangenen Jahr gefühlt."

Der ältere Mann lehnte sich zurück an die Kisten und schloss die Augen. _Verdammt, ich wollte das Alles gar nicht sagen. Jetzt habe ich ihn wahrscheinlich abgeschreckt. Ich würde es ihm nicht übel nehmen, wenn er plötzlich gehen müsste. Immerhin möchte ja niemand etwas mit so jemandem wie mir zu tun haben. Selbst wenn er mir glauben würde, was er wahrscheinlich eh nicht tun wird..._

Er stoppte seinen innerlichen Monolog, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm fühlte. Er sah, dass Harry sich so gedreht hatte, dass er ihm jetzt genau ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Bebende grüne Augen trafen auf blasse Blaue. Harry legte seinen freien Arm um Tom und umarmte ihn fest.

„Es ist ok, Tom. Ich bin für dich da, egal wann du mich brauchst."

Damit tat Tom Marvolo Riddle etwas, das er nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er 15 war.

Er weinte.

-------------------------------------------

Sooo… schon wieder vorbei….

Hoffe, es hat euch wieder gefallen und ihr lasst ein kleins Kommi da….

Bis Montag!...

LG  
Bye Moni


	4. Reaktionen

_**Autorisierte Übersetzung!**_

**Teil 4/14**

**Lettered**** by Dysperdis**

**4.Kapitel – Reaktionen**

14.September

_Damit tat Tom Marvolo Riddle etwas, das er nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er 15 war._

_Er weinte._

Harry hielt den älteren Mann, während dieser weinte. Als die Schluchzer langsam wieder verebbten sah Tom hoch zu dem jungen Gryffindor.

„Warum vertraust du mir? Ich habe dir nie einen Grund dazu gegeben. Alles was ich getan habe, war dich zu verletzen."

Harry lächelte, wurde leicht rot und berührte seine Narbe. „Eigentlich hab ich ja geschummelt. Ich kann deine Gefühle fühlen und merke, wenn du mich anlügst. Zuerst bemerkte ich es, weil ich fühlte, wenn du angepisst bist. Aber nach einer Weile konnte ich auch deine etwas tieferen Gefühle spüren. Wenn du also lügst, passen deine Gefühle nicht zu deinen Worten."

Tom schnaubte. „Das passt ja. Ich versuche dich zu töten und erreiche damit, dass du zu einer Art Lügendetektor wirst. Und da verschwindet meine krönende Tat." Er ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf Harrys Schulter fallen. „Weißt du, dass du ziemlich gemütlich bist? Ich denke nicht, dass ich mich in nächster Zeit hier wegbewegen werde. Dir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig, als hier zu bleiben."

Harry rollte mit den Augen, holte seinen Zauberstab raus und sprach einen stillen _tempus. _Als er auf die rauchige Uhranzeige sah, die auftauchte, bemerkte er, dass er noch mehrere Stunden hatte, bevor er vermisst werden würde.

„Das ist ok für mich. Obwohl...solltest du nicht arbeiten?"

„Wer, ich? Nicht wirklich. Heute ist mein freier Tag, ich habe dem alten Mann nur gesagt, dass ich hier etwas rumhängen will, um einen Freund aus Hogwarts zu treffen. Er hat wahrscheinlich schon vergessen, dass ich hier bin. Außerdem...ist er mir...ähm... wohl gesonnen, wenn du weißt, was ich meine."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Ein Unterstützer im Schatten von Hogwarts? Scheint mir ziemlich riskant zu sein."

„Also eigentlich ist er auch mehr ein Unterstützer seines Bruders, der zufällig ein Todesser ist. Beziehungen sind wahrhaftig immer von Nutzen." Harry schnaubte. „Hey...das stimmt! Hast du nie von dem Sprichwort 'Es zählt nicht, was du weißt, sondern wen du kennst' gehört? Zur Hölle, ich habe Jahre nach diesem Satz gelebt, zumindest bis Lucius' Hintern nach Askaban befördert wurde."

„Ja, gut...aber er hat´s verdient. Er ist ein totaler Dreckskerl, außerdem hat er Ginny im 2. Jahr fast gekillt."

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass er kein Dreckskerl ist. Und ja, er hat's verdient. Aber Draco tut mir leid. Der Junge hatte noch nie eine Chance."

„Mmm-hmm", sagte Harry, ein Gähnen unterdrückend. „Hey Tom, es ist ja nicht so, dass du uninteressant bist oder so, aber ich muss mich bewegen, sonst penn ich noch ein."

„Jaja...nimm mir ruhig mein Kissen weg.", grummelte Tom, sich aufsetzend. Harry stand auf und streckte sich.

Plötzlich stand auch Tom auf. „Hey Harry, willst du was essen?"

Harry sah rüber zu Tom. „Ähm...klar, ich denke schon."

„Großartig. Bleib hier, ich bin gleich zurück."

Tom grinste und stieg die Treppen hoch in den Hauptladen.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief dahin zurück, wo er vorher saß. Tom war schon komisch. Verwirrend. Es war, als würde er versuchen mehr als fünfzig Jahre mörderische Verrücktheit in so wenig Zeit wie möglich wieder gut zu machen. Obwohl er ja schon süß war... _Hör auf damit!,_ ermahnte ihn seine innere Stimme. _Tom braucht jetzt einen Freund und keinen Hormongesteuerten Teenager!_ Harry seufzte und fragte sich, wann sein Bewusstsein angefangen hatte sich wie Hermine anzuhören.

Tom kam die Treppe wieder runter, die Arme voll mit Süßigkeiten. „Einer der Vorteile, in einem Süßigkeitenladen zu arbeiten.", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, „so viel Naschzeug, wie in deinen Bauch passt."

Harry gluckste und griff nach einem Schokofrosch. Es öffnend stopfte er sich den Frosch in den Mund, bevor er sich die Karte ansah. „Hey, es ist das alte Wasserhuhn." Tom sah auf und schnaubte.

„Du weißt, dass er einen Anfall bekommen würde wenn er wüsste,wo du gerade bist, oder?" Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach und begann zu lachen.

„Dann würde es sich sogar auszahlen, sein Gesicht zu sehen." Tom begann ebenfalls zu lachen.

Die Beiden saßen da, aßen Süßigkeiten und alberten herum, bis Harry gehen musste.

Nachdem Harry durch den Geheimgang wieder zurückgegangen war, setzte Tom sich auf die Kisten und lächelte.

_Merlin, dieser Junge ist echt was Besonderes._

-------------------------------------

Severus Snape hat in seinen 38 Jahren auf der Erde schon viel gesehen, aber noch niemals so etwas wie das. Der Dunkle Lord... summte! Und während er summte, zierte ein großes, dümmliches Grinsen sein Gesicht! Und das Schockierendste von Allem war, dass der Mann, dessen Name die ganze Zaubererwelt erzittern ließ, der verantwortlich für mehr Chaos und Zerstörung war, als Severus es sich vorstellen konnte, gerade eben gekichert hatte! An dieser Situation war etwas Entscheidendes falsch und der Zaubertrankmeister konnte sich schon denken, was es war.

„My Lord, wie ergeht es Ihnen in Ihrem neuen Körper?"

„Absolut wundervoll. Severus, du bist ein echter Wundererzeuger!" Der Dunkle Lord grinste.

„Und...ich nehme an, alles andere läuft auch gut?"

„Ja, ja. Es könnte nicht besser sein."

„In Ordnung, My Lord. Gibt es da noch etwas, was ich für Sie tun kann, bevor ich ins Schloss zurückkehre?"

„Ja, tatsächlich gäbe es da etwas. Ich habe einen neuen Brief – würdest du so nett sein und ihn abliefern?"

„Natürlich, My Lord."

-------------------------------------

Mr.Potter, auf ein Wort, wenn es Sie nicht stört."

Harry, der auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen war, stöhnte. Er war nicht in der Stimmung für eine erneute Predigt von Snape. Also wirklich, der Mann predigte jedes mal wenn er einen Brief ablieferte dasselbe! Er könnte ja zumindest etwas abwechslungsreicher sein.

Harry drehte sich um und folgte seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor, der sich auf den Weg zum nächsten leeren Klassenraum machte.

-------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy hatte einen schlechten Tag. Zuerst wurde er gezwungen sich mit Pansy Parkinson abzugeben, die schon, seit sie acht waren, ihre Hochzeit plante. Wenn er schon dazu gezwungen wurde, ein langweiliges Weib zu heiraten, dann sollte es wenigstens ein attraktives langweiliges Weib sein! Danach hatten Crabbe und Goyle versucht, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen. Das war immer eine Tortour. Und nun, endlich, konnte er vor all diesen Idioten flüchten, indem er sich in einer Ecke eines Klassenraumes versteckte. Wer kommt natürlich genau in diesen Raum rein?!... Sein Hauslehrer mit dem goldenen Jungen von Gryffindor! _Zumindest bekomme ich hier ja vielleicht etwas Unterhaltung_, dachte er sich.

-------------------------------------

Snape legte schnell ein paar Zauber auf die Tür, bevor er sich zu Harry drehte und explodierte.

„Potter, was genau läuft da zwischen Ihnen beiden?", brüllte Snape, während er näher schritt. „Zuerst muss ich Briefe hin und her liefern wie eine verdammte Brieftaube und dann gehe ich ins Riddle Haus um Bericht zu erstatten und finde einen summenden Dunklen Lord vor. _Summend_, Potter! Der Dunkle Lord summt nicht und genauso wenig läuft er mit einem großen dummen Grinsen im Gesicht durch das Anwesen. Er ist so seit dem letzten Hogsmeade-Ausflug letzten Samstag. Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht im Schloss waren, aber was genau ist passiert?!"

„Nichts! Ich meine, wir saßen nur rum, haben ein bisschen geredet, er hat rumgeschnauzt, dann drehte er etwas über und wir saßen wieder da rum und haben geredet. Das ist alles!"

-------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy fiel fast vornüber, als er die Bedeutungen des Gesprächs verstand. _Potter und der Dunkle Lord – reden? Verbringen Zeit zusammen?_ Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht die gefährliche Menge an Druck bemerkte, die er auf das Bücherregal ausübte.

-------------------------------------

_CRASH_

„Was zur Hölle?", schrie Harry.

„Wer ist da?" Severus rannte zum umgestürzten Bücherregal. Zwischen all den verteilten Büchern und Splittern saß ein eingeschüchterter Draco Malfoy.

„Was zur Hölle tun Sie hier? Verdammter Idiot!", schrie Severus den zusammengekauerten Blonden an. „Rumschleichen und lauschen, was sind Sie? Ein Kind? Sie können froh sein, dass ich es bin, der Sie erwischt hat!" Tief einatmend redete er weiter, jedoch viel leiser. „Es wäre besser für Sie, wenn Sie das eben gehörte schnellstens wieder vergessen, junger Malfoy. Wenn etwas davon an die Öffentlichkeit gerät, kann ich nicht mehr für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren. Und nun gehen Sie mir aus den Augen!"

Das musste man Draco nicht zweimal sagen. Auf die Füße kommend machte er sich auf den Weg durch die Tür und das in Rekordzeit.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass er es für sich behalten wird?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

„Er ist ein Slytherin, Potter. Er wird es für sich behalten, wenn auch nur wegen seines Selbsterhaltungstriebes. Er weiß, was ihn ansonsten erwartet."

„Also Tom rennt wirklich grinsend durch die Gegend?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, Potter. Er wandert rum mit einem großen, blöden Grinsen, das wie Ihres aussieht. Hier, er wollte, dass ich Ihnen das gebe."

Harry nahm den Brief entgegen. „Danke sehr, Sir! Wenn das alles ist, werde ich mich wieder auf den Weg machen?"

„Ja, Ja Potter. Verschwinden Sie."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf als er den Gryffindor beim Weggehen beobachtete, den Kopf in den Wolken. Er war tatsächlich umgeben von totalen Idioten.

-------------------------------------

„Hey Ginny!", rief Harry ihr zu, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat. Die Rothaarige drehte sich zu ihrem Freund und lächelte.

„Hey, was ist los?" Sie sah Harry von oben bis unten an und bemerkte das Grinsen, das sein Gesicht zierte.

„Oh, nicht viel. Kann ich kurz mit dir allein reden?"

„Ja, klar. Lass mich nur eben meine Sachen packen. Eulerei?"

„Klingt gut, ich treff' dich da." Harry hüpfte praktisch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und brachte somit Ginny zum Grinsen. _Oh ja...er muss definitiv teilen._

-------------------------------------

„Also, raus damit. Was bringt dich so zum rumhüpfen?" Ginny grinste ihren Ersatzbruder an. Sie hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen – genauer gesagt nicht mehr seit Sirius gestorben ist.

„Oh, nicht viel. Scheinbar läuft Tom seit Samstag wie ein Idiot summend und grinsend durch die Gegend...ach ja, und Draco Malfoy hat eine Heidenangst vor mir. Das war heute echt ein guter Tag."

„Warte...noch mal." Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Wie war das mit Malfoy?"

„Oh, er belauschte ein Gespräch zwischen Snape und mir und kippte ein Bücherregal um, als er hörte, dass ich Zeit mit Tom verbringe. Und jetzt hat er Angst vor mir, weil er denkt, dass ich Tom auf ihn ansetze, wenn er mich schief anguckt." Ginny fing an zu lachen und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen.

„Und was ist mit Tom?"

„Das weiß ich nicht wirklich. Er hat mir einen Brief geschickt. Ich werde es dir sagen, wenn ich ihn gelesen habe." Ginny sah rüber zu Harry. _Hmm...vielleicht tun sie sich ja gegenseitig gut. Ich frage mich..._ Harry bemerkte den Blick, mit dem sie ihn ansah.

„Ok Ginny, was ist los?"

„Was ist was?" Ginny lächelte unschuldig. Harry, der dieses unschuldige Lächeln schon zur Genüge kannte, kaufte ihr den Trick nicht ab.

„Was auch immer du planst...plan mich nicht mit ein." Ginny schmollte, während Harry nur lachte und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. „Komm schon, Gin. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du bessere Dinge zu tun hast, als mein Leben zu planen."

Ginny lächelte nur.

-------------------------------------

„Hey Potter, wir müssen reden." Harry sah sich nach der Quelle der Stimme um und als er sie endlich gefunden hatte, nickte er.

„Kann ich dir helfen, Malfoy?" Harry stand auf und erntete dafür geschockte Blicke von Ron und Hermine. Das Trio war in der Bücherei und arbeitete an einem Kräuterkunde-Aufsatz. Rons geschockter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich schnell in einen finsteren Blick.

„Verschwinde Malfoy, wir sind hier beschäftigt."

„Oh, das ist aber nicht nett. Ich möchte nur kurz Potter sprechen. Alleine." Rons Gesicht begann sich rot zu verfärben und er wollte gerade wieder eine böse Bemerkung machen, als Harry dazwischen fuhr.

„Gut, mach aber schnell. Ich hab ja nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Ron und Hermine konnten nur gaffen. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Harry rollte mit den Augen, als er Draco in eine verlassene Ecke der Bibliothek folgte.

Schnell einen Privatsphäre-Zauber gesprochen und Draco drehte sich zu dem Gryffindor. „Ich will einen Waffenstillstand. Keine Kämpfe mehr, keine Tricks, keine gegenseitigen Hänseleien, nur einen Waffenstillstand. Wir können aufhören uns zu bekriegen und ich kann sogar aufhören, deine Freunde zu beleidigen.", stammelte Draco nervös.

Harry schnaubte. „Und das hat nichts mit einer gewissen Unterhaltung zu tun, die du gestern belauscht hast? Sag mir, würdest du immer noch einen Waffenstillstand zwischen uns wollen, wenn du das gestern nicht gehört hättest?"

Draco errötete. „Sieh mal...es tut mir leid, dass ich gelauscht habe. Ich schwöre, dass es nicht mit Absicht war. Ich habe nur versucht, einigen Idioten aus dem Weg zu gehen." Er blickte rüber zu Crabbe und Goyle, die nicht allzu weit entfernt standen. „Ich, ich habe nicht geplant es jemals jemandem zu sagen. Denk einfach mal drüber nach, ok?"

„Wir werden sehen.", kam Harrys Antwort, als er zurück zu seinen Freunden lief.

Hermine wartete bis Harry sich hinsetzte, bevor sie die erwartete Frage stellte: „Also, was wollte er?"

„Einen Waffenstillstand." Ron schnaubte und Hermine sah verwirrt aus.

„Der Kerl will also wirklich einen Waffenstillstand?! Das ist der größte Haufen Scheiße, den ich jemals gehört habe." Hermines Ellbogen in seinen Rippen ignorierend, fuhr er fort. „Hast du ihm gesagt, wo er sich das hinstecken kann?"

„Eigentlich nicht, nein. Ich denke, er meint es ernst. Ich lasse ihn ein bisschen zappeln, bevor ich ihm die Antwort gebe, aber ich denke es ist eine gute Idee. Zumindest ist es eine Person weniger, gegen die ich kämpfen muss."

„Was? Du weißt doch, dass er wahrscheinlich zu V-Voldemort gehört. Das ist wahrscheinlich eine Art Trick...um dich einzulullen, dann zu entführen und dann zum Teufel persönlich zu bringen!"

„Oder vielleicht hat er ja einfach keine Lust mehr zu kämpfen. Immerhin streiten wir schon seit wir 11 sind über die gleichen dummen Sachen...es ist Zeit Erwachsen zu werden."

„Wie auch immer, Kumpel. Erwarte nur nicht von mir, dass ich ihn mag oder so was." Ron seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu.

-------------------------------------

Harry und Ginny erwarteten Malfoy beim Mittagessen.

„Hey Malfoy, wir müssen reden." Malfoy guckte Ginny komisch an, folgte den beiden jedoch aus der Halle in einen verlassenen Klassenraum. Harry holte die Karte der Rumtreiber raus und ging sicher, dass der Raum leer war, dabei ignorierte er Malfoys fragende Blicke. Erst als er das getan hatte, entspannte er sich etwas.

„Also was tut sie hier?" Draco war verblüfft. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass ein Weasley in diese Sache verstrickt war, oder?

„Du wirst es ja sehen. In Ordnung Malfoy. Was genau willst du eigentlich?"

Draco sah Ginny an und Harry nickte. „Sie weiß schon alles."

Tief einatmend begann der Blonde. „Ich will einen Waffenstillstand. Kein Streit. Keine Rangeleien. Keine bösen Namen. Und," er stoppte einen Moment, „falls es doch zu einem Kampf kommen sollte, dann wird niemand hineingezogen. Und wenn wir uns wieder beruhigt haben, dann ist der Streit vorbei."

„Anders gesagt, willst du keinen Dunklen Lord im Nacken sitzen haben, falls wir uns Streiten." Draco nickte.

„Und für wen gilt dieser Waffenstillstand?"

„Für dich und deine Freunde, Granger und Weasley, und ich nehme an, Ginny hier auch." Harry nickte. „Und auf deiner Seite?"

„Für mich natürlich und für Crabbe und Goyle. Der Rest der Slytherins würde keinen Waffenstillstand einhalten, aber ich bin so etwas wie ein Vorbild und sie werden sich benehmen. Also, ist das ein Deal?", fragte Draco und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Ja, ich denke schon." Harry nahm Dracos Hand an und schüttelte sie.

-------------------------------------

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Also Harry, als du dich dazu entschlossen hast mit Malfoy einen Waffenstillstand festzulegen, bei was hast du da genau zugestimmt?"

Harry zählte von seinen Fingern ab. „Kein Streit. Keine Rangeleien. Keine bösen Namen. Und falls es doch mal zu einem Streit kommen sollte, dann klären wir das sofort und ziehen niemanden mit in die Sache rein."

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke, damit können wir alle leben." Harry lächelte. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie seine Freunde die Neuigkeiten aufnehmen würden. In letzter Zeit war er ihnen nicht mehr so nah, wie sie es eigentlich waren und er konnte nicht mehr erkennen, was sie gerade dachten.

Ron sah neugierig auf. „Was passiert wenn er seinen Teil der Abmachung bricht?"

Harry grinste. „Vertraue mir Ron, das wird er nicht tun."

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller. „Ihr seid doch alle ein Haufen Idioten."

-------------------------------------

Harry lächelte als er den Brief, den Snape ihm etwas früher am Tag gegeben hatte, noch einmal las. Tom langweilte sich wieder einmal und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Harry ihn besuchen kam. Dabei erwähnte er auch noch nebenbei, dass Harry, mit seinem Wissen über Hogwarts, nicht bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende warten musste, bis er Tom besuchen konnte. Harry schnaubte bei der Seltsamkeit der Situation. Er war in einer der sichersten Schulen auf der Welt, wo er abgeschirmt wurde um vor einem Dunklen Lord sicher zu sein. Jedoch brach er sozusagen aus, um sich genau mit diesem zu treffen, weil der sich langweilte. Ohne dass die Schule davon wusste, natürlich. Er war immer noch am Grübeln, als er Geschrei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hörte. Er stopfte den Brief in seinen Koffer und rannte runter, um zu sehen was da los war.

Er war geschockt als er sah, dass Ron mit einem wutverzerrten Gesicht Seamus und Dean anschrie.

„Ihr verdammten Perverslinge! Was zur Hölle stimmt mit euch denn nicht? Oh mein Gott, ich lebe in einem Raum mit verdammten Schwuchteln! Ich werde auf keinen Fall mehr mit euch Kranken in einem Raum schlafen! Unnatürliche Freaks!" Ron drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Portraitloch, wahrscheinlich um Professor McGonagall zu finden. Hermine, die ziemlich blass war, folgte ihm kurz darauf.

Harry wandte sich geschockt an Ginny. „Was ist passiert?"

Ginny erbleichte. „Seamus und Dean haben nur verkündet, dass sie miteinander ausgehen und Ron...also er nahm es nicht so gut auf. Scheiße, warum hab gerade ich so einen Vollidioten als Bruder?"

Harry drehte sich zu Seamus und Dean, die sich immer noch zusammenkauerten. „Seid ihr zwei ok?" Dean nickte, aber er war immer noch am Zittern. Seamus war weiß wie die Wand.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ron so...so..." Dean konnte den Satz einfach nicht zu Ende bringen.

„Ron ist ein Scheißkerl." Aufsehend runzelte er die Stirn als er bemerkte, dass ihn alle im Gemeinschaftsraum anstarrten. „In Ordnung. Die Show ist vorbei." Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und schon bald ging jeder wieder seinen gewohnten Beschäftigungen nach. Harry seufzte. Zumindest starrte ihn keiner mehr an. „Ihr seid euch sicher, dass alles ok ist?"

Die zwei Jungs nickten, nun ein bisschen Selbstbewusster. „In Ordnung. Wenn Ron zurückkommt, dann können Ginny und ich uns um ihn kümmern. Macht euch keine Sorgen, er ist zwar ein Arsch aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass wir ihm ein bisschen Vernunft einprügeln können...wortwörtlich, wenn es sein muss." Seamus lächelte wegen des Witzes und ging, seinen Freund an der Hand, die Treppen hoch zum Schlafsaal.

-------------------------------------

„Verdammte Scheiße Ron! Was ist dein Problem?" Harry blitze den größeren Rothaarigen an. Ron blieb mehrere Stunden draußen, bevor er sich zurück in ihren Turm geschlichen hatte. Hermine hatte sich weise dazu entschlossen, sich aus dem Streit rauszuhalten.

„Mein Problem? Wir haben uns einen Raum mit verdammten Schwuchteln geteilt! Das ist total widerwärtig! Ich meine, was wäre passiert, wenn sie versuch hätten, einen von uns anzufassen?"

„Also zuerst einmal sind es immer noch Dean und Seamus. Dieselben Typen mit denen wir jetzt schon wie viele Jahre zusammenleben? Zweitens, bist du nicht in der Lage 'nein' zu sagen, oder was? Gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass, wenn ein Typ dich anmacht, du ihm nicht sagen kannst, dass du nicht interessiert bist?" Harry war stinkwütend auf seinen Kumpel.

„Das ist nicht das Thema"! Das sind Perverslinge! Und warum verteidigst du sie?" Ron grinste den Dunkelhaarigen spöttisch an.

„Bist du etwa auch eine verdammte Schwuchtel?"

Harry staunte. „Weißt du was, Ron? Du bist unglaublich. Ich wollte dich damit nicht belästigen." Harry stürmte die Treppen hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ron drehte sich zu seiner Schwester. „Und du! Ich dachte, du stehst auf Dean! Warum verteidigst du die ganze Sache auch noch?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Weil ich gerne sehe, dass meine Freunde glücklich sind. Wie es aussieht, gehen deine Freunde dir wohl am Arsch vorbei. Das Einzige, was dich noch interessiert, ist mit deiner Freundin rumzumachen!"

„Nur weil ich denke, dass zwei Typen-", begann Ron, aber Ginny unterbrach ihn.

„Es geht ja nicht nur darum, du Trottel. Wie steht es mit deinen anderen Freunden? Was ist mit Harry? Erinnerst du dich noch an ihn? Das ist der Junge, den du deinen besten Freund nennst, aber nicht mal mehr mit ihm redest. Der Junge, der letzten Sommer blau und schwarz wieder zurück in den Grimmauldplatz kam, aber du hast es ja nicht mal-" Ginny schloss ihren Mund. _Scheiße! Harry wird wegen diesem Versprecher ausflippen._

„Warte, was? Was meinst du mit 'blau und schwarz'? Ich habe nichts bemerkt!" Ron sah sie verwirrt an.

„Genau das ist der Punkt.", kam Ginnys kühle Antwort, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal machte.

-------------------------------------

„Hey Harry, warte mal!", kam der Ruf als Harry zum Frühstück in die Große Halle lief. Als er zurücksah, sah er einen auf sich zu rennenden Ron.

„Was willst du? Mich noch etwas mehr anschreien?"

„Harry, es tut mit leid-"

„Nein, Ron. Ich bin es nicht, bei dem du dich entschuldigen musst." Harry blitze den größeren Jungen an.

Hermine kam auf Harry zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Harry, wir müssen wirklich reden. Du gehst immer mehr auf Distanz, vor allem seit diesem Sommer. Es tut uns leid, dass wir dir ausgewichen sind und dich ignoriert haben, aber jetzt sind wir ja da. Und jetzt sag mir, was ist diesen Sommer passiert?"

„Was meinst du damit, 'was passiert ist'?" Harry wandte sich an das Mädchen.

„Gut, also wir haben uns mit Ginny gestritten und sie sagte irgendwas von blauen Flecken-" Harry unterbrach sie.

„Das geht euch nichts an. Und jetzt tut mir einen Gefallen und verschwindet." Harry setzte zum Gehen an.

„Harry, wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Was ist mit dir passiert?"

„Nichts, dass nicht auch jeden anderen Sommer passiert ist." Harry beendete das Gespräch und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Halle. Nun hatte er auch keinen Hunger mehr.

-------------------------------------

_Hey Tom,_

_Ich muss eine Weile hier raus. Treffen wir uns in 20 Minuten im Keller?_

_Harry_

Harry ging sicher, dass die Notiz trocken war, bevor er sie an Hedwigs Bein festband. „Bring dies bitte zu Tom, in Ordnung, mein Mädchen?" Die Eule knabberte bejahend an seinem Finger und flog los.

-------------------------------------

Die Karte der Marauder noch ein letztes Mal überprüfend, tippte Harry den Buckel der einäugigen Hexe an und wisperte „_Dissendium._" In den Geheimgang kletternd, bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch den Tunnel zum Keller vom Honigtopf. An seinem Ziel angekommen, machte er es sich, wie beim letzten Mal schon, auf den Kisten gemütlich.

Er saß schon gut und gerne 10 Minuten im Dunkeln, bevor jemand die Treppe zum Keller runterkam.

„Tom?", fragte er leise.

:Shh, Harry:, kam die Antwort in Parsel:da ist ein Auror oben. Der Metamorphmagus, wie war noch mal ihr Name? Wenn sie dich hier findet...: Tom beendete den Satz nicht.

:Oh scheiße. Das tut mir leid. Ich musste nur aus diesem verdammten Schloss raus, bevor ich noch jemanden erwürgt hätte.:

Tom schnaubte leise und setzte sich neben den jungen Mann. :Ist es wieder mal Malfoy?:

:Ne, wir haben einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Natürlich erst, nachdem er eine Unterhaltung zwischen Snape und mir mitbekommen hat. Jetzt scheißt er sich fast jedes Mal in die Hose, wenn ich ihn angucke. Das ist echt witzig.: Tom gluckste bei der Vorstellung. :Eigentlich ist es Ron. Der Kerl, der seit 5 Jahren behauptet, mein bester Freund zu sein.: Harry beschrieb schnell, was in den letzten zwei Tagen vorgefallen war und endete mit Ginnys Ausrutscher und Hermines Neugierde.

:...und jetzt hab ich echt keine Lust, mich mit einem von ihnen rumzuschlagen. Außerdem brauchte ich ja noch eine Entschuldigung, um mich wegzuschleichen und mit dir zu reden. Du bist eine viel bessere Gesellschaft als die Meisten von denen.:

:Nur besser als die Meisten?:, fragte Tom.

:Gut Tom. Du bist der Beste. Wie auch immer, du bist nur _viel_ besser als die Meisten von denen.: Harry streckte dem Älteren die Zunge aus, der als Reaktion nur Harrys Haar zerstrubbelte.

:Hey! Ich hab sie endlich richtig zum Liegen gebracht, du Angeber.: Harry schmollte. Tom gluckste und legte einen Arm um die Schulter des Gryffindors. Harry unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Er mochte es wirklich, wenn Tom ihn berührte. Wenn er das jetzt wenigstens öfters und an intimeren Stellen machen würde...

:Harry?: Tom holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. :Bist du ok?:

:Ja, hab nur nachgedacht.: Harry sah hoch zu Tom.

:Mach es dir nicht schwerer als es schon ist.: Tom grinste den Gryffindor an.

:Heidiho...wie witzig du doch bist.:, grummelte Harry.

:Ach, komm schon. Das war doch lustig.: Harry rollte mit den Augen, aber über seine Lippen legte sich so etwas wie ein Lächeln.

:Das sollte es zumindest sein.:

Tom lehnte sich zurück an die Kisten und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie süß doch der Junge war, der sich an ihn lehnte. _Zur Hölle noch mal, ich bin alt genug um sein Großvater zu sein! Ich sollte keine Gefühle für ihn haben!_

:Ein Knut für deine Gedanken.:, unterbrach Harry ihn. Tom war still, begann dann aber doch noch zu sprechen. :Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob der Auror immer noch da ist.:

:Natürlich hast du das.: Harry berührte seine Narbe. :Lügner.: Er lehnte sich noch weiter vor. Tom schluckte schwer. _Nein, ich sollte das nicht tun, ich sollte standhaft bleiben, ich sollte - ach, zur Hölle._, dachte er, als er Harrys Lippen auf den seinen fühlte.

-------------------------------------

Soooo, das wars dann wieder von meiner Seite….

Hoffe, ihr lasst mir wieder ein Kommi da….ansonsten sehen wir uns nächsten Montag

Bye Moni


	5. Halloween

**Lettered**** by Dysperdis**

**Teil 5/14**

**5. Kapitel – Halloween**

Harry war in seinem Leben noch nie glücklicher. Er hatte die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht, mit Tom rumzuknutschen und jetzt fühlte er sich wie auf Wolke sieben. Er lief hoch zu seinem Schlafsaal, ein großes, doofes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Nichts konnte ihm heute noch die Laune verderben.

So dachte er zumindest.

„Hey Harry!", durchbrach Hermines Stimme seine gute Laune. Er verdrehte die Augen. Was wollte sie denn jetzt schon wieder?

„Wir haben überall nach dir gesucht! Wohin bist du verschwunden?"

Harry sah sie nur an.

„Gut, du musst es mir ja nicht jetzt direkt sagen. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um dein Verhältnis zu Ron." Harry schnaubte.

„Ich möchte jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht über Ron reden, Mine." Hermine wurde langsam wütend.

„Aber er braucht zur Zeit wirklich jemanden an seiner Seite, besonders wenn er mit...ihnen zu tun hat."

„Ihnen?"

„Du weißt schon...Dean und Seamus."

Harry sah Hermine verwirrt an. „Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Sie sind schwul, Harry!"

„Und?"

„Das ist doch einfach nur... ihhh! Erzähl mir nicht, dass es dich nicht auch anekelt!"

„Hermine, ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich nicht die Bohne, wer mit wem schläft, solange beide volljährig sind und es auch wollen. Also wirklich...ich denke nicht, dass uns das alles etwas angeht."

„Also bist du auf deren Seite? Das ist ja großartig Harry, ich hoffe du bist stolz auf dich!" Damit marschierte Hermine davon.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Alles nur noch hoffnungslose Vollidioten." (A/B: muhahaha, wie recht du hast , Harry  )

-----------------------------------------

In den Gemeinschaftsraum kletternd, bemerkte Harry Seamus und Dean, die alleine in einer Ecke saßen. Er nickte ihnen zu und ging zu Ginny, die an ihren Hausaufgaben saß. „Hey Gin. Wie geht's?"

Ginny seufzte. „Einfach wundervoll. Bist du schon Hermine über den Weg gelaufen?"

„Oh ja. Sie hat mir einen Vortrag gehalten, die Schwulen nicht zu unterstützen oder so. Ich glaube, dass sie angepisst ist, weil ich ihr gesagt habe, dass es mich einen Scheiß interessiert." Ginny kicherte.

„Da wir gerade schon dabei sind...wir müssen reden.", Harry grinste, seine smaragdgrünen Augen glänzten unheilvoll.

„In Ordnung. Geh voran."

Harry führte das Mädchen hoch in den Schlafsaal und ignorierte Seamus' Blick. „Ich denke, wir machen den falschen Eindruck, Gin.", wisperte er verschwörerisch.

„Eindeutig." Ginny sah zurück zu Seamus, nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Harry und winkte. Harry schnaubte.

„Komm schon, du Unheilbringer."

-----------------------------------------

Neville Longbottom fühlte sich schrecklich. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr daran, wann er sich das letzte Mal so krank gefühlt hatte. Er entschied, dass es besser wäre, wenn er nicht in die Nähe von Menschen kam, legte sich also in sein Bett und schloss die Vorhänge. Er wurde ein paar Stunden später von zwei Stimmen wieder wach. Immer noch im Dämmerzustand versuchte Neville herauszufinden, wer da noch im Raum war.

-----------------------------------------

„Ok, Gin, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Verstanden?" Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Ich hab's verstanden Harry. Tausend panische Hippogreife würden nichts aus mir raus kriegen."

„Ähm, ok. Also...am Ende des letzten Schuljahres erzählte Dumbledore mir von der Prophezeiung."

„Warte,... er kannte sie die ganze Zeit und kam nicht auf die Idee, dir davon zu erzählen? Zur Hölle nochmal, er hat dich die ganze Zeit über an der Nase herumgeführt?"

„Ja. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Du musst erst mal die Prophezeiung hören, bevor das Alles einen Sinn für dich ergibt." Harry holte tief Luft und zitierte die Prophezeiung.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran_

_Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben_

_Geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt_

_Und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen_

_Aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt_

_Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben_

_Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt_

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt..."_

„Also jedenfalls ist mir bei Gesprächen aufgefallen, dass Tom - der die Prophezeiung immer noch nicht kennt- den Dunklen Lord als eine andere, separate Person betrachtet. Und mindestens seit er im vierten Jahr wiederkam, fühlt es sich an, als würde ein Teil von ihm fehlen - nämlich der machthungrige Geisteskranke. Und ich frage mich, ob Dumbledores Interpretation der Prophezeiung genauso wasserfest ist, wie er vorgibt, dass sie es ist. Ich meine, der Anfang ist klar, aber das Ende...

Ginny, was ist, wenn der Dunkle Lord nur ein Teil von Toms Persönlichkeit ist? Ich glaube, dass ich im Sommer den Teil eines Programmes gesehen habe, das um etwas wie 'Multipe Persönlichkeitsstörungen' ging oder so. Vielleicht ist es so etwas in der Art... und der Dunkle Lord ist nur eine Persönlichkeit. Ich denke, dass das schon irgendwie einen Sinn ergeben würde. Während der Dunkle Lord da ist, könnte ich nicht wirklich leben, genauso wie Tom dann nicht wirklich leben könnte. Aber vielleicht bin ich auch grad total auf dem falschen Dampfer. Weißt du...einfach nur versuchen, unsere Freundschaft zu rechtfertigen..."

„Harry, hör mir zu. Was sagt dir dein Gefühl?" Harry zog die Stirn kraus.

„Er ist nicht mehr Voldemort. Ich kann es fühlen." Harry rieb unbewusst seine Narbe. Ich kann seine Gefühle durch unsere Verbindung fühlen. Ich weiß, wenn er lügt und er hat mich zum größten Teil auch noch nicht angelogen."

„Für den größten Teil?" Ginny hob eine Augenbraue und schnaubte, als Harry rot wurde.

„Yeah..also...ich hab mich vorhin rausgeschlichen und wir haben dann etwas geredet. Ich hab ihn gefragt, was er gerade denk. Er ist aber ein schlechter Lügner...nur so nebenbei erwähnt." Harry grinste, lies sich dann aber zurückplumpsen.

Ginny schnaubte. „Och komm schon. Das kann noch nicht alles gewesen sein. Was ist dann passiert?"

„Ähm...also wir haben geredet und dannhabichihngeküsst.", murmelte Harry.

„Wie war das?"

„Ich hab ihn geküsst." Es war nur gewispert und Harrys Gesicht wurde tomatenrot.

„Endlich. Ihr habt euch aber echt Zeit gelassen." Harry wollte gerade antworten, als jemand nieste.

Harry sah sich panisch um. Er stoppte als er sah, dass die Vorhänge von Nevilles Bett geschlossen waren.

„Nev? Bist du das?" Nevilles Gesicht erschien zwischen den Vorhängen, Harry zerstrubbelt, Nase rot und Augen fiebrig.

„Warum müsst ihr unbedingt so laut reden? Ich bin krank." Damit zog der Junge seinen Kopf wieder zurück durch die Vorhänge und nieste nochmal.

„Nev? Was genau hast du gehört?", fragte Ginny.

„Nicht viel. Dumbledore hat einen Fehler gemacht, Du-weiß-schon-wer ist nicht mehr Du-weiß-schon-wer, und Harry ist schwul."

Harry schmollte. „Also erstens: ich bin nicht schwul. Ich mag auch Mädchen, wisst ihr. Und zweitens: Nev, du musst das alles für dich behalten. Niemand darf davon etwas erfahren, verstanden?"

„Ja, sicher. Wahrscheinlich eine Halluzination von der ganzen Medizin. Seit ihr jetzt leise, oder was?"

-----------------------------------------

Harry und Ginny waren in der Bibliothek und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Na ja, zumindest Ginny machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Harry hatte sich einen riesenlangen Text über mentale Krankheiten aus der Sicht eines Zauberers geholt.

„Hey Gin, sieh dir das an. 1940 gab es eine Gruppe, die die Gründe einer multiplen Persönlichkeitsstörung untersucht haben. Die Untersuchungen wurden abgebrochen, weil das Ministerium den Hinweis erhielt, dass sie falsche Persönlichkeiten implantieren würden. Mal sehen...Johann Westhover und Artemus Zephyrwilde..." Harry erstarrte. Auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite vor ihm lächelten ihn vier Gesichter an, zwei von ihnen sehr bekannt. Die Überschrift darunter sagte aus: „J.Westhover und A. Zephyrwilde mit Albus Dumbledore und einer namentlich unbekannten Testperson. Aufzeichnungen, die die Themen dieser Experimente betreffen, sind unglücklicherweise verloren gegangen." Die Testperson war niemand anderes als Tom Riddle.

Harry markierte sich schnell die Seite im Buch und lies es in seine Tasche gleiten. Er würde darüber später unbedingt mit Tom reden müssen.

-------------------------------------

Ron und Hermine fuhren, sehr zum Ärger der anderen im Gryffindorturm, mit ihrer Kampagne gegen Dean und Seamus fort. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es so schlimm, dass jeder mit etwas Gemeinschaftssinn den Raum verließ, sobald einer der Beiden eintrat. Harry und Ginny verbrachten ihre gesamte Freizeit mit Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus und einen paar anderen Gryffindors, die dem 'Terroristen-Duo' aus dem Weg gehen wollten.

„Hey Nev, was für Auswirkungen hat die Säure im Boden auf die Alraunenwurzeln?", fragte Ginny, die an einem Zaubertränkeaufsatz arbeitete.

Harry blendete die Gespräche um ihn herum aus. Er suchte nun schon seit Wochen nach Informationen zu den Persönlichkeitsuntersuchungen und jede neue Information machte ihm ein bisschen mehr Angst. Ein Buch sagte aus, dass die Männer einen Weg gefunden hatten, eine verdorbene Form von Legilimentik zu benutzen, um eine Person dazu zu zwingen, multiple Persönlichkeiten zu entwickeln. Es war nicht identisch zu der aktuellen mentalen Form, aber es war nah dran. In manchen Fällen wurde die erschaffene Persönlichkeit dominant und jede Persönlichkeit würde jede beliebige Eigenschaft enthalten, die die Erschaffer wollten. _Wie zum Beispiel einen zwanghaften Hass auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene._ Was jedoch das schlimmste daran war, war, dass Albus zur Hölle mit ihm, Dumbledore Hogwartsschüler als Testpersonen zur Verfügung stellte! Harry fühlte sich krank. Wenn er richtig vermutete, dann lies Dumbledore Tom nicht nur in einen größenwahnsinnigen Irren umwandeln sondern unterstützte es sogar noch aktiv.

„...richtig, Harry?" Harry sah auf, alle starrten ihn an.

„Ähm, was? Entschuldigung, ich hab nicht zugehört." Seamus grinste.

„Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen darum. Wir haben uns nur darüber unterhalten, was für ein scheiß Pärchen du und die Rothaarige abgebt.." Die ganze Gruppe lachte und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Madame Pince.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Das würde alles viel besser klappen, wenn Harry nicht schwul wäre." Harry versuchte Ginny mit seinem Blick zu töten, während Dean und Seamus schnaubten.

„Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich nicht schwul bin?" Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, ernsthaft. Die Neigung einer Person ist nicht nur der entscheidende Faktor für mich. Nicht, dass es irgendwen was angeht, oder so."

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie. Nach ein paar Momenten wandte sich Dean an seinem Freund.

„Gut Seam, es sieht so aus, als würdest du mir eine Galleone schulden."

„Wartet, ihr Zwei habt über meine sexuelle Neigung gewettet?"

„Ja...es ist nicht so, als würde es etwas anderes geben, das man hier tun kann, oder?"

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen und stand auf. „Also so schwer es mir auch fällt, euch aus euren Scherzen zu reißen, aber ich werd mich verdrücken."

-------------------------------------

Harry lief raus zum Besenschuppen, mit der Absicht sich seinen Feuerblitz zu schnappen, raus aufs Feld zu gehen und zu fliegen. Er konnte seinen Freunden einfach nicht glauben. _Verdammte Arschlöcher, jeder einzelne von ihnen._ Unglücklicherweise konzentrierte er sich so stark auf den Vorfall in der Bücherei, dass er direkt in Malfoy reinlief, der, wie es schien, ebenso zum Besenschuppen gehen wollte.

„Hey Potter, wieder mal draußen spazieren?", knurrte Malfoy von seiner Position unter Harry. Der provisorische Waffenstillstand zwischen den Beiden bewahrte sie tatsächlich davor, sich zu streiten, aber trotzdem waren sie immer noch nicht _netter_ zueinander oder so was in der Art.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Ich hab heute dafür echt keine Geduld." Harry kam wieder auf seine Füße und glättete seine Roben.

„Wieder einmal in das glückliche Paar gelaufen?" Jeder wusste bereits, dass zwischen Ron, Hermine und Harry ein Keil getrieben wurde, da es schon zwei mal vorkam, dass sie sich richtig laut angeschrien hatten und es sogar schon mal zu einer kurzen Balgerei kam, aber trotzdem war sich niemand sicher, was wirklich da los war.

Harry schnaubte. „Wenns nur das wäre. Ich musste da unbedingt raus, bevor ich noch Dean oder Seamus geschlagen hätte. Oh...und Ginny natürlich auch. Einfach nur ein Haufen von Idioten."

Draco lachte, als auch er auf die Füße kam und seinen Weg zum Besenschuppen fortsetzte. „Das mit der Wette rausgefunden?"

„Ja, ich...warte, du weißt davon? Wie groß ist denn die ganze Sache?"

„Ich hasse es, es dir mitteilen zu müssen, Potter, aber halb Hogwarts verfolgt gespannt dein Sexleben."

„Verdammte Scheiße! Ich weiß, dass es hier echt langweilig werden kann, aber so was?!" Es gab eine kurze Pause, während Harry versuchte, das eben gehörte zu verdauen.

„Also, welche Wette war es?"

„Es gibt mehr als eine?"

„Zur Hölle, ja. Da gibt es die Hauptwette, die darüber spekuliert, ob du schwul, hetero oder bisexuell bist. Dann gibt es noch kleinere Wetten, wie zum Beispiel in wen du verknallt bist. Das ist tatsächlich ein recht komplexes System. Ich glaube, ein Haufen Ravenclaws hat sich das ausgedacht." Harry starrte Draco geschockt an.

„Verdammt...Gibt es irgendjemanden im ganzen Schloss, der nicht an meinem Sexleben interessiert ist?"

„Ich weiß ni- Snape?"

„Nein, ich bin mir sicher, er denkt, dass ich den Dunklen Lord ficke oder so was in der Art."

Draco lachte, erstarrte dann jedoch. „Tust du aber nicht, oder?"

Harry konnte nun auch nichts mehr als zu lachen. „Nein, ich ficke niemanden. Ich denke, dass viel Geld darauf gesetzt wurde, dass ich Ginny ficke?"

„Nein...die Wieselette hat auf 'schwul' gesetzt, aber auf keinen, in den du verknallt bist."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich schwöre, dass ich nicht mehr sagen kann, wie oft ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich nicht schwul bin. Ich denke, das tut sie nur, um mich anzupissen." Harry griff sich im Schuppen seinen Besen, kletterte auf ihn drauf und flog in langsamer Geschwindigkeit zum Feld. Draco war direkt hinter ihm.

„Also, nicht um das Thema zu wechseln oder so, aber was ist los mit dem glücklichen Pärchen und dir?"

Harry schnaubte. „Oh, Ron bekam einen Anfall, als er von Dean und Seamus erfuhr. Und Hermine hielt mir eine netten Vortrag darüber, wie wir zusammenhalten können, um 'den Schwuchteln' aus dem Weg zu gehen oder so. Das ist alles ziemlich erbärmlich. Ich bin überrascht, dass es noch keiner aus der Schule weiß. Vielleicht weiß es ja die Schaden-kontolle des alten Wasserhuhns."

„Was? Dumbledore? Er hat noch nicht eingegriffen, um die Harmonie wieder zurück zum goldenen Trio zu bringen?"

„Ne. Weißt du, ich hab ihn aber auch schon seit der Häusereinteilung nicht mehr gesehen, das ist echt merkwürdig." Die zwei Schüler drehten, in der gleichen langsamen Geschwindigkeit, Kreise über dem Quidditchfeld.

„Also heißt das, dass ich immer noch nett zum Pärchen sein muss?" Draco sah zu Harry.

„Also technisch gesehen schon, aber weißt du...du könntest immer mal wieder erwähnen, warum du so unbeliebt bist, wenn jemand sie verteidigt oder jemand eine große Fresse hat..." Draco kicherte.

„Wie hinterlistig von dir...bist du dir sicher, dass du eigentlich kein Slytherin sein solltest?"

„Also eigentlich hat der Hut ja gesagt, dass es mir in Slytherin gut gehen würde, aber ich lernte kurz zuvor dieses schreckliche Monster kennen, das dort einsortiert wurde..." Er grinste, während Draco nur mit den Augen rollte.

-------------------------------------

Nach dieser Unterhaltung mit Draco, bemerkten die Gryffindors, dass es immer weniger Probleme mit Ron und Hermine gab. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass, immer, wenn die beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, sie in eine Toilette eingesperrt wurden. Als er danach gefragt wurde, sagte Draco, dass es der Vorschlag eines Ravenclaws gewesen war, so in der Art von 'austeilender Gerechtigkeit' oder so etwas in der Art. Harry dachte sich nur, dass es ein sehr guter Weg war, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

---

Die Gruppe in der Bibliothek entschloss sich schon bald darauf, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini mit einzubeziehen, natürlich erst, nachdem sie versprochen hatten, dass sie 'nicht mehr mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatten, als Potter hier.' Niemand anderes verstand, warum Ginny und Neville das so lustig fanden.

Blaise verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, mit Ginny zu plaudern, die dafür jedoch immer rot wurde, wenn dessen Name genannt wurde.

Neville fragte Luna endlich nach einem Date, nachdem Harry seine _mimbus mimbletonia _alsPfand genommen hatte und ihm diese erst wieder geben wollte, nachdem er Luna gefragt hatte.

Draco versuchte immer noch Pansy von ihrer Planung einer Hochzeit in Venedig abzubringen.

Neville hatte nicht länger Angst vor Draco, aber er erschrak immer noch, wenn der Blonde mit kalten Blicken um sich warf. Ginny boxte die beiden Jungs nach so einem Vorfall dann immer. Draco, weil er so ein Scheißkerl war und Neville, weil er mehr Selbstvertrauen brauchte.

Harry für seinen Teil, schlich sich in der Woche mindestens einmal raus, um Tom zu sehen. Sie knutschten im Keller vom Honigtopf, redeten über ihr Leben, das Universum und alles andere. Als Harry Tom das Buch, das er über die Multiple Persönlichkeitsuntersuchung zeigte, bekam der Ältere fast einen Anfall. Westhover und Zephyrwilde hatten viele Wochen damit verbracht, ihm die Lehre der Reinblut-Überlegenheit zu erklären. Und jetzt rauszufinden, dass Dumbledore das auch noch aktiv gefördert hatte...

Tom hielt die meisten seiner Todesser mit unwichtigen Aufgaben beschäftigt, was hieß, dass sie Angst verbreiten sollten, jedoch ohne jemanden ernsthaft zu verletzten oder zu töten. Einige Auserwähle sollten so viele Informationen zu Multiplen Persönlichkeitsexperimenten sammeln, wie sie konnten. Immerhin könnten dort draußen noch andere sein, die geteilte Persönlichkeiten haben, entweder vom ursprünglichen Experiment oder von Leuten, die das Experiment nachgeahmt haben. Nach einiger Zeit wurden zwei weitere Menschen entdeckt, die als Testobjekte für das Experiment dienten, beide waren jedoch schon verstorben.

Snape war immer noch so unausstehlich wie früher, er funkelte Harry bei jeder sich bietenden Möglichkeit an und zögerte sogar, ihm Punkte abzuziehen. Es hatte vielleicht etwas mit den Gefühlen des Dunklen Lords für Harry Potter zu tun. Dumbledore war immer noch unauffindbar, obwohl Fawkes ohne Pause unterwegs war und Nachrichten hin und her trug.

Und so wurde alles für Halloween vorbereitet.

-------------------------------------

Tom hatte entschieden, dass es an Halloween einen Vorfall geben musste, um alle bei Laune zu halten, außerdem wurde so niemand allzu misstrauisch. Na ja...nebenbei war es ja auch schon so etwas wie eine Tradition.

Harry war schließlich derjenige mit der erhellenden Idee. Am Samstag vor Halloween gab es ein Spiel- Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw-, was die perfekte Möglichkeit für Harry bot, Ginny, Draco und Neville durch den Geheimgang in den Keller vom Honigtopf zu schmuggeln. Dort konnten die vier dann mit Tom zusammen den Vorfall an Halloween planen. Sicherstellend, dass jeder seine Aufgabe kannte, schickte Harry die anderen vier Schüler zurück zum Schloss. Er gab die Karte der Rumtreiber Ginny (mit der Anweisung jeden, der der Statue zu nah kam, von dort wegzulocken) und den Umhang behielt er für sich. Ginny und Neville kicherten und verwirrten somit Draco, der nichts anderes wusste (bezogen auf sein Gespräch mit Harry auf dem Quidditchfeld) als dass Harry und der Dunkle Lord nicht miteinander fickten. Er ließ sich schließlich doch noch von den beiden Gryffindors wegschleifen, nachdem diese ihm versprachen alles aufzuklären.

„Tom,", Harry sah hoch in die Augen seines Freundes, „habe ich dir jemals gesagt, wie toll du bist?"

„Also noch nicht in den letzten zwanzig Minuten, warum?"

„Oh, nur so. Ich dachte nur, dass du das wissen solltest." Harry lächelte über den verwirrten Blick des Älteren, bevor er ihn erneut in einen Kuss zog.

-------------------------------------

Endlich war es Halloween. Die Gruppe war der Meinung, dass es am Einfachsten war, sich während des Festes zurückzuziehen.

Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten nachdem das Fest begann, rannten Draco und Blaise (der sich immer noch nicht sicher war, was eigentlich los war, außer dass ein großer Streich geplant war) in die Große Halle und riefen nach Madame Pomfrey. Diese wurde zu einer geschockten Ginny geführt, die in der Eingangshalle lag. Als die Rothaarige mit einem _Enervarte_ wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, fragte sie diese, was passiert war. Da sie eine wunderbare Schauspielerin war (all die Jahre mit Fred und George zusammenzuleben hatte ihr nun endlich auch was gebracht), erzählte sie eine glaubhafte kurze Geschichte - „Wir liefen zur Großen Halle, als ich etwas sah. Ich blieb stehen, hörte ein Gemurmel und sah dann, wie zuerst Neville und dann Harry zusammensackten. Ich wollte losrennen, aber etwas haute mich um. Ist Harry ok? Was ist mit Neville? Wo sind sie?"

Ihre gespielte Panik ließ niemanden an ihrer Erzählung zweifeln - Harry und Neville waren verschwunden! Möglicherweise entführt! Natürlich wusste niemand außer Draco und Ginny, dass die beiden eigentlich im Keller vom Honigtopf saßen und sich Schokofrosche reinzogen. In wenigen Stunden würden sie rauskommen (natürlich unter dem Tarnumhang), Tom sie betäuben und eine Nachricht an Harrys Robe befestigen, die aussagte, wie unsicher die Schule doch ist.

Während der Rest der Lehrer die Hogwartsgründe absuchten und Madam Pomfrey die Krankenstation vorbereitete - immerhin war es nach allem ein Wunder, wenn Harry nicht im Krankenflügel landen sollte - willigte Severus ein, die Schüler, die involviert waren, zu befragen und zu sehen ob diese nicht noch ein paar andere wichtige Informationen für sie hätten.

Die drei Schüler in einen Raum führend, welcher schnell zugeschlossen und gesichert war, ging Severus in die Mitte. Draco und Ginny, die im Beisein von den Lehrern und anderen Schülern ihr Bestes getan hatten, um nicht in Lachern auszubrechen, brachen nun jedoch in heilloses Gelächter aus. Blaise, der immer noch im Dunkeln tappte, fand die ganze Sache nicht so lustig.

Nach einigen Momenten, in denen sich die beiden wieder beruhigen konnten, fragte Severus sie in einem ruhigen und flachen Ton: „In Ordnung, Mister Malfoy. Wessen Idee war das?"

Draco grinste. „Es war Harrys Idee. Er brauchte eine Entschuldigung, um sich heute rauszuschleichen und einen Freund zu besuchen. Neville stimmte zu und sie weihten uns ein. Blaise wurde nur mit einbezogen wegen Ginny und er wusste auch nichts, außer dass ein Streich geplant war.

Der Zaubertränkemeister sah rüber zum schwarzen Jungen. „Ist das wahr, Mister Zabini?" Blaise schluckte.

„Ja, Sir."

„In Ordnung, dann dürfen Sie gehen, Mister Zabini."

Blaise sprang auf die Füße und rannte zur Tür.

Als der Junge aus dem Raum war, atmete Severus tief ein. Das würde keine lustige Nacht werden.

„Ok. Was genau wisst ihr über Mr. Potters gegenwärtige Umstände?"

Es war Ginny, die zuerst antwortete. „Meinen Sie mit 'gegenwärtig' nur diese Nacht oder die Zeit seitdem er Briefe schreibt?"

„Damit meine ich die Zeit seit dem Sommer."

„Oh, also in diesem Fall...Harry schrieb einen Brief an den Dunklen Lord nachdem er eine ziemlich störende Vision hatte -" Bei diesen Worten nahm Severus Hautfarbe einen leichten Rotstich an. „- Und sie schrieben sich danach täglich Briefe bis Harry ins Hauptquartier gebracht wurde. Ich hab's rausgefunden, als wir in der Winkelgasse waren und ich Harry heimlich gefolgt bin. Ich hab Tom dann aus meinem ersten Jahr wieder erkannt. Sie haben nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen bis wir hier hin kamen, aber dann haben sie sich wieder Briefe geschrieben, Harry hat einen Weg gefunden sich rauszuschleichen, um Tom zu sehen - welchen er mir aber nicht gezeigt hat, also kann ich ihn Ihnen leider nicht zeigen, 'tschuldigung - und jetzt gerade in diesem Moment sind sie wohl am Knutschen."

Snape erbleichte, das wollte er nun eigentlich nicht so unbedingt wissen, auch wenn es einiges erklärte. Das junge Mädchen fuhr fort. „Neville belauschte uns vor ein paar Wochen, als wir nicht bemerkt hatten, dass er mit im Raum war. Er war krank und hatte den Tag im Bett verbracht...und na ja...seine Vorhänge vom Bett waren dann halt auch verschlossen. Er sagte, dass er das nicht alles überdenken konnte mit der ganzen Medizin, mit der er vollgepumpt war, aber als es ihm dann besser ging, hat er nochmal darüber nachgedacht und ist zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Harry wohl weiß, was er tut. Na ja, wie Draco es rausgefunden hat, wissen Sie ja schon soweit ich weiß."

Severus war geschockt. Er hatte weder erwartet, dass das Mädchen so...entgegenkommend war, noch dass sie oder Longbottom die ganze Sache so ruhig aufnahmen. „Und was ist mit eurem...Streich?"

Dieses Mal antwortete Draco. „Oh, Potter und Longbottom sitzen rum und essen Süßigkeiten bis Mitternacht. Dann werden sie ungefähr bis in die Mitte von Hogwarts gehen, Tom wird sie betäuben und eine Nachricht über den 'Mangel an Sicherheit' den wir hier haben an einer der Roben befestigen. Sie können ja vielleicht alle abhalten bis Mitternacht in Hogsmeade zu suchen."

Severus seufzte. War er es, oder wurden seine Schüler mit den Jahren immer idiotischer? Er war überrascht, dass der verdammte Werwolf seine Pfoten nicht mit im Spiel hatte.

„In Ordnung. Raus hier. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie beide informiert werden, wenn Potter und Logbottom wieder auftauchen.", schnarrte der Zaubertränkemeister seine Schüler an, die ihn darauf jedoch nur anlächelten. _Verdammte Gryffindors...haben einfach zu viel Einfluss auf meine Slytherins!_

-------------------------------------

Natürlich brachte das Wiederauftauchen von Harry und Neville eine neue Welle an Gerüchten mit sich, genauso wie es die neu-angekündigten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen taten, die, soweit jeder es sagen konnte, keinen Einfluss auf die Geheimgänge hatten. Dumbledore war immer noch unauffindbar und so entstanden immer mehr Spekulationen. Es begann damit, dass Voldemort ihn angeblich gefangen hielt und irgendwo in einem Kerker einsperrte (Harry hatte sich an seinem Müsli verschluckt, als Ginny ihm das Gerücht am Morgen beim Frühstück erzählt hatte) und ging sogar soweit, dass die Hufflepuffs spekulierten, dass Dumbledore sich an einem Zitronendrop verschluckt hatte und daran gestorben sei.

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war genauso spannend, wie im dritten Jahr. Es gab eine raue Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine und Ron, die jedoch nach einiger Zeit geschlichtet werden konnte, indem Professor Lupin keinen der Beiden mit einem der anderen Schüler zusammensetzte. So wurde verhindert, dass ein Schüler im Krankenflügel landete.

Zur Zeit diskutierten sie die Abgrenzung zwischen dunklen und hellen Sprüchen und Lupin erklärte die Rolle der Absicht eines Fluches oder Zaubers. Harry fand diese Stunden besonders aufschlussreich, da sie über die Willkür des Ministeriums sprachen, mit der es Sprüche als 'dunkel' klassifizierte.

Eines Tages, nicht lange nach Halloween, fragte Lupin Harry und Neville, ob sie kurz in der Klasse zurückzubleiben könnten. Nachdem der Raum leer war, sprach der VgdDK-Leher ein paar simple, jedoch starke Sicherheitsbanne.

„In Ordnung, wir müssen darüber reden, was an Halloween passiert ist. Ich weiß, dass es nicht so geschehen ist, wie Miss Weasley es sagte -" Er hob die Hand, als Harry und Neville gleichzeitig beginnen wollten, dagegen zu protestieren. „- und ich weiß, dass ihr nicht in der Gesellschaft von Todessern wart. Falls ihr es gewesen sein solltet, hätten wir euch nur noch in Stücken zurückbekommen. Also, euch daran erinnernd, dass ich einen guten Streich genauso genieße wie ihr, was ist passiert?"

Harry wurde rot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung, während Neville sofort mit der Wahrheit hinausplatzte. „Wir brauchten etwas zu tun und Harry wollte außerdem seinen Freund wieder sehen -" Lupin sah zu Harry, der immer röter wurde und sich wünschte, jetzt ganz weit weg zu sein. „- und Ginny und Draco dachten, dass das bestimmt spaßig werden würde, also haben wir das alles inszeniert." Neville wurde still, warf Harry jedoch einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Und könnte dieser Freund zufällig die neue Aushilfe im Honigtopf sein?" Harry nickte und schluckte schwer. „Dachte ich es mir doch. Neville hatte immer noch einen Schokofrosch in der Tasche als wir zwei euch gefunden haben." Harry starrte den anderen Jungen an, der nun selbst leicht rötlich um die Nase herum wurde.

Plötzlich begann Lupin zu lachen. „Ok Harry. Offiziell, immerhin bin ich ein Lehrer, muss ich dir den Rat geben, das nicht noch einmal zu wiederholen. Inoffiziell dagegen...lass es mich nur vorher wissen, damit ich mir nicht wieder die ganze Nacht Sorgen machen muss, ok?"

Harry ließ einen Seufzer entkommen. Es schien noch mal so, als wären sie gerade eben davon gekommen.

„Ich hab da aber noch eine Sache, die ich dich fragen wollte. Was ist mit Ron und Hermine passiert? Ich habe natürlich die Gerüchte gehört, aber hier in Hogwarts gibt es immer Gerüchte und denen sollte man bekanntlich ja nicht so leicht Glauben schenken."

„Also in diesem Fall jedoch stimmen die Gerüchte. Sie haben Dean und Seamus angegriffen und jeden, der sich für die beiden Jungs stark machte, also haben wir alle angefangen, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als dann die Neuigkeiten auf die anderen Häuser übersprangen, fühlten sich einige von Ron und Hermines Verhalten angegriffen und begannen sich zu rächen."

„Und das ist, warum ich die beiden heute morgen schon wieder aus einem Klo rausholen musste?", fragte Lupin amüsiert.

„Manche der Ravenclaws nannten es 'Ausführende Gerechtigkeit' oder so. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass es sie immerhin für ein paar Stunden zum Schweigen bringt." Harry lächelte sanft.

„Das merke ich. Harry, wir müssen wirklich mal wieder öfters miteinander reden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr jetzt erst mal zum Mittagessen gehen solltet." Der Werwolf lächelte seinen Schülern nach, als sie den Raum verließen. Er stand auf, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und verließ nun ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer. Das Mittagessen musste noch eine Weile warten, immerhin gab es eine Ladenaushilfe zu Befragen.

-----------------------------------------

Schon wieder vorbei….hehe….freu mich echt über Lob, Kritik und ähnlichem…..

Bye Moni


	6. Theorien

**Teil 6/14**

**Lettered**** by Dysperis**

**6.Kapitel - Theorien**

Tom sah auf, als ein Mann den Laden betrat und erstarrte. Remus Lupin, der Ersatzpate von Harry Potter, stand keine zwei Meter neben ihm. Tief einatmend brachte Tom ein Lächeln zustande.

„Hallo, kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"

Der Werwolf sah sich den Mann, der vor ihm stand, genau an. Er sah vielleicht zwei Jahre älter aus als Harry, und abgesehen von seinem Lächeln, erschien er ziemlich nervös.

„Das können Sie tatsächlich. Ich bin Remus Lupin und Sie sind...?" Der Werwolf streckte seine Hand aus.

„Tom." Der damalige Dunkle Lord nahm die Hand des Verteidigungsprofessors an und schüttelte sie kurz. Der Werwolf sah beeindruckt aus.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Lupin?"

„Oh, Remus ist schon in Ordnung. Und ich bin gekommen, um mit Ihnen über einen Schüler zu reden. Ich habe das Gerücht gehört, dass einer meiner Schüler die neue Aushilfe vom Honigtopf trifft." Tom fühlte sich unwohl. Das konnte gar nicht gut ausgehen.

„Harry."

„In der Tat. Ich war mit seinen Eltern befreundet und jetzt fühle ich mich halt verantwortlich für ihn." Der Ton des Werwolfs war so gut wie neutral, aber seine Augen schimmerten fragwürdig wild.

„Ja, Sir. Harry hat mir von Ihnen erzählt. Er hat mir auch erzählt, was letzten Juni passiert ist."

„Verstehe. Harry wurde schon zu oft verletzt. Ich hoffe, Sie erinnern sich daran, bevor Sie etwas tun, dass ihn wieder verletzten könnte." Damit lächelte der Mann, welches Tom schwach erwiderte.

„Ja, Sir.", kam es nur von Tom. Remus nickte ihm zu und verließ den Laden.

------------------------

Tom beobachtete, wie der Mann den Laden verließ und bemerkte, dass sein Herz am Rasen war. _Wenn das das war, womit ich ab jetzt zurechtkommen muss, was passiert denn dann erst, wenn er erfährt, wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin?_

------------------------

Harry war endlich fertig damit, die letzten Informationen zu den Multiplen-Persönlichkeits-Experimenten zu lesen und er war sich so ziemlich sicher, die Prophezeiung richtig interpretiert zu haben. Bevor er jedoch damit zu Tom ging, wollte er sich zuerst eine andere Perspektive anhören. Seufzend packte er seine zusammengestellten Fakten über das Experiment, dessen Ergebnisse, Toms Beschreibung über den Zerfall der Person des 'Dunklen Lords' und was Westhover und Zephyrwilde Tom 'gelehrt' hatten zusammen in einen Ordner. Es war an der Zeit, mit Snape zu sprechen.

------------------------

Harry klopfte an die Tür zu Snapes Büro. Die Tür öffnend, erstarrte der Zaubertränkeprofessor direkt. Was zur Hölle könnte dieser Gryffindor denn jetzt schon wieder wollen?

„Sir, ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Was denn auch sonst, Mr. Potter. Kommen Sie rein." Severus machte Platz und erlaubte somit dem Jungen in sein Büro zu treten.

„Gut, was ist es?", schnappte der ältere Mann.

„Es ist kompliziert, Sir. Es hat etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun und mit Toms plötzlichem Persönlichkeitswandel." Er holte den Ordner aus seiner Tasche. „Ich denke, Sie sollten das zuerst lesen, bevor ich den Rest erkläre."

„In Ordnung, Potter. Gehen Sie und setzten Sie sich, und wenn ich fertig bin, widme ich mich wieder Ihnen." Harry stimmte zu, setzte sich und holte ein Buch raus, um ebenfalls etwas zu lesen.

Severus öffnete den Ordner und begann zu lesen. _Zumindest sieht es interessanter aus als die Aufsätze der 3.-klässler aus Hufflepuff. (A/B: glucks)_

------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später lehnte der Mann sich geschockt zurück. Die Bedeutung davon...und Dumbledore half ihnen dabei auch noch? Warum würde er so etwas tun?

Seufzend wandte er sich an den Jungen.

„In Ordnung, Potter. Wie passt jetzt die Prophezeiung hier rein?"

Harry erklärte dem Zaubertränkemeister alles und beobachtete wie dessen Stirnrunzeln sich vertiefte.

„Mr. Potter, ich glaube, dass da wirklich was dran ist. Haben Sie mit noch jemandem darüber geredet?"

„Also über die Grundzüge habe ich mit Ginny geredet, während ich noch am Ausarbeiten war - das war die Unterhaltung, die Nev mitbekommen hat. Aber vorher hatte ich auch noch nicht so viele Informationen, also konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein. Ich dachte, dass jetzt, wo ich soweit alles rausgefunden habe, Sie wohl die beste Person zum Reden wären."

„Tatsächlich. Potter - Harry, ich denke, dass ich das jemandem zeigen sollte. Stört es Sie, wenn ich den Ordner mitnehme?"

„Solange es nicht Dumbledore ist, ist es in Ordnung. Ich habe noch eine Kopie von allem in meinem Koffer - ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie wahrscheinlich den Ordner behalten wollen und hab extra noch einen für Sie erstellt."

Severus war verwundert über die Durchdachtheit der Handlung und dem involvierten Vertrauen zu ihm.

„Gut, danke dafür. Und nun verschwinde aus meinem Büro." Die Freundlichkeit in seinem Ton machte die eigentliche Härte der Worte unbedeutsam. Harry lächelte den Mann an, steckte sein Buch in seine Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg hoch in den Turm.

------------------------

Der Werwolf runzelte die Stirn, als er sich an seinem Schreibtisch setzte. Er kannte den Geruch des Mannes, wusste jedoch nicht woher. Und was wollte er von Harry?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Es ist offen!", rief er.

Severus Snape öffnete die Tür und trat langsam ein.

„Guten Tag, Severus. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ein Schüler hat mir gerade ein paar Informationen zukommen lassen. Ich dachte mir, dass es dich vielleicht interessiert."

Severus reichte Lupin den Ordner, welcher nur eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Harry?"

Severus grinste. „Ja. Wenn der Junge nicht hartnäckig ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dumbledore dich jemals über den Hintergrund zu Voldemort aufgeklärt hat...?"

„Ja, er hat ihn mal erwähnt. Tom Marvolo Riddle? Schüler um 1940 rum?"

Severus nickte und Remus öffnete seufzend die Mappe. Er begann mit den ersten Dokumenten, die die Beschaffenheit des Experiments erklärten und desto weiter er las, umso größer wurde der Unglaube, der sich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelte. Als er bei der Hälfte angekommen war, wollte er Dumbledore schon am Liebsten erwürgen. Endlich erreichte er die letzte Seite und erstarrte. Es war ein Bild mit vier Zauberern abgebildet. Einer von ihnen war Dumbledore. Zwei von ihnen wurden Westhover und Zephyrwilde genannt. Und das letzte Gesicht- das des 'unbenannten Testobjektes'- schockte ihn. Remus starrte auf das Bild von Tom Riddle.

------------------------

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal sprach Harry ein schnelles _tempus_ und da es erst viertel vor vier war, schnappte er sich ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche, um Tom zu schreiben, dass er ihn so bald wie möglich am üblichen Platz treffen sollte.

Sich seinen Umhang und die Karte schnappend, machte Harry sich auf den Weg durch den Geheimgang zum Honigtopf. Er rannte schon förmlich die Gänge entlang und als er am Keller ankam, war er außer Atem. Er kletterte hoch in den dunklen Raum und ging zu den Kisten. Die Deckel der Kisten verwandelte er in so etwas wie Kissen (ein Trick, den Tom vorgeschlagen hatte, nachdem sie zum vierten Mal da unten saßen um zu kuscheln und knutschen), hüpfte auf diese drauf und wartete. Über fünf Minuten später kletterte Tom runter, den Zauberstab vor sich ausgestreckt.

„Hey du. Hast aber ziemlich lang gebraucht." Harry grinste den Älteren an, welcher nur mit den Augen rollte.

„Ja, da oben war ne Hexe, die von allem dreißig Stück wollte. Natürlich wollte sie alles selbst zählen, damit auch alles stimmte. Das ist wieder mal so ein Tag, an dem ich es vermisse, einfach frei zu sein und Leute zu verfluchen.

Harry kicherte, als Tom sich neben ihn setzte. „Ich bin mir sicher, es muss schwer für dich sein, mit denselben Problemen beladen zu sein, wie jeder andere auch."

Tom ignorierte den Kommentar und fuhr fort. „Ein gewisser Remus Lupin ist heute hier aufgetaucht und hat mir so was wie ne Standpauke gehalten." Harry keuchte erschrocken auf. „Es war ziemlich beeindruckend. Er kümmert sich wirklich um dich, weißt du?"

„Ja, ich weiß. Er hat rausgefunden, dass etwas mit Halloween nicht stimmte und hielt mich und Neville nach dem Unterricht zurück. Wir haben es geschafft, ihn davon zu überzeuge, dass es wirklich nur so eine Art Streich war und wir noch ein paar planen, damit es in Zukunft immer mal wieder was zu lachen gibt. Es tut mir leid, dass er gekommen ist und dir gedroht hat."

„Ja, das sollte es auch. Ich soll ein Dunkler Lord sein und hab mir fast dabei in die Hose gemacht!" Harry lehnte sich kichernd an seinen Freund. Seinen Kopf hebend, fing er die Lippen des anderen Mannes in einen Kuss ein, den man als fast schon unschuldig bezeichnen konnte. Er lehnte sich weiter an Tom und presste seine Lippen mit leicht geöffnetem Mund fester auf die des anderen, welcher nur gehorsam den Mund öffnete, als Harrys Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr und um Einlass bat.

Er legte einen Arm um Toms Schulter, während er mit der anderen Hand nach Toms obersten Robenknopf griff. Langsam arbeitete er sich nach unten, öffnete immer mehr von den Knöpfen. Als er den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, machte er sich mit seinem Mund auf Erkundungstour. Er küsste sich Toms Kinn und Hals hinunter, wo er sich festsaugte, sodass es bei Tom ein Stöhnen hervorrief. Das Geräusch wanderte runter zu Harrys, schon ziemlich starker, Erregung. Von der Beule in Toms Boxer ausgehend, erging es diesem nicht besser.

Harry fuhr mit seinen Liebkosungen fort, bewegte sich weiter nach unten, um an Toms Schlüsselbein zu saugen und sich danach den Nippeln des Älteren zu widmen. Er umschmeichelte diese mit seiner Zunge, saugte und verwöhnte sie, wurde dabei von Toms Stöhnen begleitet.

Sich auf die andere Seite von Toms Brust hinbewegend, machte er sich auch an dem anderen Nippel zu schaffen und bekam dafür immer mehr von diesen wundervollen Geräuschen des anderen. Langsam küsste er sich Toms Bauch hinunter, stieß mit seiner Zunge in dessen Bauchnabel. Als er endlich den oberen Rand von Toms Boxer erreicht hatte, verhakte er seine Finger in dem Hosenbund, setzte somit die Erregung des Älteren der kalten Luft im Keller aus.

Tom zischte als der Stoff über sein Glied strich. Harry grinste und blies die Erregung vor ihm sanft an, so dass Tom in einem Mix aus Englisch und Parsel anfing zu stöhnen und zu fluchen.

„Bitte," :Harry,: „mehr!"

Harry sah hoch zu dem anderen Mann. „Sag mir, was du willst, dass ich tue. Ich möchte es dich sagen hören."

:Oh Gott Harry. Ich will, dass du mich leckst:

Erschaudernd tat Harry genau das.

------------------------

Remus ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Harry ging mit Tom 'Fucking' Riddle aus? Dieser nervöse junge Mann, der seine Hand geschüttelt und ihm versichert hatte, dass er Harry nicht verletzten würde, war derselbe Mann, der schon unzählige Menschen getötet hatte? Und Harry _wusste_ es? Das war zu viel für ihn. Er musste unbedingt mit Harry sprechen. _Jetzt._ Er hielt kurz inne und dachte über den schnellsten Weg nach, um ihn zu finden. _Hauselfen. Das ist es. Wie war nochmal der Name von dem, der Harry so sehr mag? Er weiß sicher, wo man suchen muss. Dobby war es, oder doch nicht? Na ja, hört sich richtig an._

„Dobby!", rief der Werwolf. Der Hauself erschien neben ihm und sah mit seinen großen runden Augen zu ihm hoch. „Kannst du Harry finden und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn sofort in meinem Büro sprechen möchte?"

„Harry Potter, Sir? Ja, Sir. Dobby ihn finden wird!" Dobby schnipste mit den Fingern und verschwand.

Lupin setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr was er tun konnte, außer zu warten.

------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später und es gab immer noch kein Zeichen von Harry. Remus war nahe dran, sich selbst auf die Suche zu machen, als Dobby wieder auftauchte.

„Dobby es leid tut, Sir, aber Harry Potter nicht sein im Schloss, also Dobby fragen Ms. Ginny Wheezy, ob wissen, wo Harry Potter ist. Ms. Ginny Wheezy sagen, dass Harry Potter wahrscheinlich bei seinem Freund ist, aber Ms. Ginny Wheezy nicht sagen wollen, wo."

„Ist in Ordnung, Dobby. Ich denke, dass ich weiß, wo er ist. Danke." Dobby verneigte sich und verschwand dann wieder sofort.

Remus seufzte und sprach einen _tempus._ 17:30 Uhr - er sollte es schaffen, im Honigtopf zu sein, bevor der Laden schloss. Er zog sich seinen Umhang über und machte sich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf den Weg zum Süßigkeitenshop.

------------------------

Harry hatte sich in Toms Armen zusammengerollt und döste bequem vor sich hin. Es war noch ein atemberaubender Nachmittag gewesen - nachdem er Tom über die Klippe gebracht hatte, wollte der ältere Mann ihn natürlich auch noch verwöhnen, eine Erfahrung, die Harry euphorisch stimmte. Dazu dann noch die Tatsache hinzugefügt, dass es keine Prophezeiung mehr gab, die auf seinen Schultern lastete und dass er im Himmel war. Er gähnte und schmiegte sich noch dichter an Tom. Tom - wundervoller Tom. Der ältere Mann, sich Harrys Vergangenheit bewusst, hatte keine Probleme damit gehabt, die Kontrolle an den Gryffindor zu übergeben, der, trotz Begierde, immer noch nervös war. Es gab nur noch eine Sache, die ihn nervte. Da er sich nicht bewegen wollte, stupste er Tom an.

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?" Tom blinzelte, holte seinen Zauberstab raus und sprach einen stillen _tempus_.

„Es ist fast 18uhr. Du solltest wahrscheinlich bald zurück in die Schule, wenn du das Abendessen nicht verpassen willst." Harry setzte sich auf, grummelte vor sich hin und griff nach seinen Roben. Er hatte sie fast ganz zugeknöpft, als sich die Tür zum Keller öffnete.

„Hey Tom. Bist du da unten? Hier ist ein Mann, der sagt, dass er dich sprechen muss. Er sagt, dass du deinen Freund auch mit hoch bringen sollst."

Tom und Harry sahen sich an. Wer könnte das sein? Harry fand es zuerst raus.

„Remus." Tom zog sich seine Roben an und knöpfte sie so schnell wie möglich zu.

„Oh, In Ordnung. Da er mich wahrscheinlich umbringen wird...es war nett, dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Hör auf, so dramatisch zu sein. Das Schlimmste, was er tun könnte, wäre dich zu verstümmeln."

Tom schnaubte über Harrys schrecklichen Witz. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dein Selbstvertrauen, Schatz." Er atmete noch einmal kräftig ein und machte sich dann, Harry auf den Fersen, auf den Weg nach oben.

Im Laden auftauchend, fand Tom seine Schuhe plötzlich viel interessanter als alles andere. Harry, hochrot im Gesicht, dagegen schaffte es, seinem Ersatzpaten in die Augen zu schauen. Remus bemerkte ihre zerzausten Haare und bekam einen leichten Luftzug ihres Geruches mit, sodass er nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Sich an den Geschäftsinhaber wendend, verdrehte er die Augen.

„Haben Sie hier einen etwas privateren Raum, den ich mir ausleihen könnte? Ich muss mal mit den Zweien hier sprechen." Der Mann nickte und zeigte auf Tom, welcher seufzte und voranlief.

„Hier hinten ist ein Büro." Er öffnete die Tür und hielt sie für Harry und Lupin offen, bis diese eintraten. Als er dann auch im Büro war, schloss er sie wieder leise. „Schutzzauber und so sind schon vorhanden." Immer noch nicht hochsehend, stellte er sich neben Harry.

„Also Harry. Ich hatte vor kurzem einen interessanten Besuch von Snape." Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

„Also bist du die Person, mit der er reden wollte..." Er verstummte, dachte darüber nach, was genau alles in dem Ordner drin war. Dann erinnerte er sich an das Bild. „Oh scheiße."

„Oh scheiße, in der Tat. Ich hatte fast eine Herzattacke, als ich dieses Bild sah! Und dann...als ich dich danach nicht finden konnte..." Nun war es an Remus zu verstummen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Was genau ist los, Harry? Was war das alles für ein Zeug?"

Harry sah rüber zum Schreibtisch, sah einen Stuhl davor stehen und setzte sich. „Ok. Professor, haben Sie die Akten schon gelesen?" Remus nickte. „Das wird es einfacher machen. Tom, erinnerst du dich daran, als ich sagte, ich habe eine Theorie über das Experiment? Also...es geht um die Prophezeiung. Seht ihr..."

Harry erklärte seine Theorie, erzählte den beiden Männern, dass sie nach seinem Verständnis schon erfüllt war. Toms Augen wurden groß, als er zum ersten Mal die vollständige Prophezeiung hörte. Harry, der sein Unwohlsein bemerkte, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht, was Tom dann auch erwiderte. Obwohl Remus von der Theorie hin und weg war, bemerkte er diese kleine Liebesbekundung und behielt sie für die Zukunft im Hinterkopf. Harry erklärte Remus noch die Verbindung zwischen sich und Tom und dass Tom nicht lügen konnte, ohne dass Harry es bemerkte.

„Und ich bin damit zu Snape gegangen, weil ich jemanden mit einem anderen Standpunkt brauchte und weil er, hätte ich eine Fehler in meiner Theorie, diesen sofort bemerkt hätte - er ist gut in so was, wisst ihr." Er atmete tief ein.

„Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Angst gemacht habe, Remus, ich war nur so glücklich, dass ich es endlich rausgefunden hatte und wollte etwas Zeit mit Tom verbringen. Ich vermassel immer alles."

„Harry, du vermasselst nicht immer alles. Ich hatte nur Angst um dich. Du bist meine Familie, Küken, und zwar meine einzige. Wenn dir etwas passiert wäre...dann hätte ich mir das niemals verziehen. Außerdem ist es ein bisschen schwer, das direkt zu verdauen, trotz der ganzen Nachforschungen." Er schnaubte. „Also, wer weiß noch davon?"

Harry zählte für ihn alle auf.

„Ah ja...und Draco und Neville kommen tatsächlich miteinander aus?"

„Ja, es ist zwar angsteinflößend, aber man will sich ja nicht beschweren. Natürlich hat Draco noch etwas Angst vor mir, sodass wir etwas auf unserer Seite haben, aber..."

------------------------

„Also, was hast du jetzt vor wegen Dumbledore?" Harry sah hoch zu dem Werwolf, der noch einmal den Ordner durchging. Eine Woche war vergangen seitdem Remus Lupin die Sache mit Tom rausgefunden hatte und jetzt saßen er, Harry und Ginny in seinem Büro und tranken Butterbier. Snape war auch anwesend, aber er hatte das Butterbier mit einem abstoßenden Blick abgelehnt.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Er hat eine Menge Fragen zu beantworten, das ist klar. Weiß überhaupt jemand, wo er ist?"

„Nein, das hat er nicht gesagt. Er hat eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er nach Weihnachten wieder zurück ist und dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Weißt du Harry...es ist gut, dass du Tom um den Finger gewickelt hast...ich würde es hasse, in einer Zeit wie dieser mit einem Dunklen Lord zu tun zu haben." Harry schnaubte.

„Warum nicht? Das einzige Mal, als er kam um mir zu helfen, war im Ministerium. Ansonsten hat er mich immer nur alleine gegen den bösen Dunklen Lord antreten lassen. Das ist noch so eine Sache, für die er gerade stehen muss.

Ginny schritt ein. „Vergiss nicht, dass er dich angeblich beobachtet hatte, als du bei den Dursleys warst."

„Warte...was war das mit den Dursleys?" Harry sah sie finster an, doch Ginny antwortete trotzdem.

„Also, als Harry in den Grimmauldplatz kam, da bin ich aus Versehen in sein Zimmer gegangen, als er sich am Umziehen war und sein ganzer Rücken war voller blauer Flecken -"

„Es war in Ordnung, Ginny. Das ist immer noch nicht deine Sache."

„Bullshit Harry. Dein Rücken sah aus wie ein verdammter Regenbogen. Auf jeden Fall hab ich einen Brief an Dumbledore geschrieben, dass ich mir um Harrys Sicherheit Sorgen mache. Und er hat geantwortet, dass Harry sicher da ist, er Harry genau beobachtet und ich mich um meine eigenen Sachen kümmern soll. Ich frage mich, ob das die gleiche Beobachtung war, wie als du vor dem zweiten Jahr in deinem Zimmer eingesperrt warst, Gitter vor dem Fenster hattest und dir Essen durch eine Katzenklappe zugeschoben wurde? Oder bevor du den Hogwartsbrief bekommen hast und die Dursleys so gütig waren, dir den Schrank unter der Treppe als Zimmer zu geben und dich wie einen verdammten Hauselfen behandelt haben -" Beide Professoren weiteten geschockt die Augen. Severus sah nachdenklich runter. _Ich wusste, dass es nicht das angenehmste zu Hause war - das sah ich, als ich den Jungen dort abgeholt hatte. Aber dass es _so _schlimm war...Was zur Hölle dachte sich Dumbledore nur dabei?_

Lupin explodierte geradezu. „Warte, was? Warum hast du niemanden davon erzählt? Dumbledore,", der Werwolf spuckte den Namen fast schon aus, „sagte mir, dass es dir gut geht und du glücklich bist und er nur darüber besorgt war, dir eine normale Kindheit zu ermöglichen. Ich werde ihm den Hals brechen!"

Harry sah seinen Ersatzpaten an. „Da musst du dich aber hinten anstellen. Ich denke, Tom hat dieses Privileg schon für sich beansprucht, als er erfahren hat, dass Dumbledore dieses Experiment befürwortet hat. Auf jeden Fall gibt es da auch noch andere Dinge. Wusstet ihr, dass Sirius mich zu seinem Erben gemacht hat? Und unser verehrter Dumbles kam gar nicht erst auf die Idee, mir davon zu erzählen. Einer der Kobolde hat es mir gesagt, als ich in Gringotts war. Er meinte, dass sie schon seit Monaten versuchen würden mich zu erreichen - obwohl ich glaube, dass dieser eine Kobold ziemlich aufgeregt war. Vielleicht ist er ja mit Professor Flitwick verwandt oder so? Der Punkt jedoch ist, dass ich den Grimmauldplatz- neben anderen Dingen natürlich- geerbt habe und das alte Wasserhuhn es mir nicht gesagt hat. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass ich den Orden da rausschmeiße oder so. Dazu kommt noch der ganze Kram mit der Prophezeiung - er kannte sie und wie es scheint, hat er durch Snape Tom damit verhöhnt." Er nickte in Richtung des Zaubertränkemeisters. „Natürlich hat er sich dann in den Kopf gesetzt, mich in das Ministerium zu locken. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es noch unzählige andere Dinge gibt, für die Dumbles geradestehen müsste. Ich meine, der Mann war, seitdem ich hier bin, schon ziemlich vergesslich was Dinge angeht, die hier in der Schule passieren! Wie genau hat denn Quirrel den Job bekommen? Um Merlins Willen! Er hatte Voldemort, der ihm aus dem Hinterkopf rausguckte. Und Lockhart erst!" Severus schnaubte bei diesen Namen. Harry nickte ihm zu. „Genau! Der Mann war so nutzlos wie Titten bei einem Eber!" Ginny kam nicht herum, als bei diesem geistigen Bild zu lachen. Remus, der den Mann nur von der Beschreibung her kannte, gluckste und fragte sich, wo Klein-Harry solche Redewendungen herhatte. Sogar Severus musste lächeln.

„Ja Mr. Potter, wir haben es verstanden. Dumbledore ist ein Scheusal. Also, was werden wir jetzt wegen ihm unternehmen?"

Harry lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Jedoch war es dann Ginny, die zuerst zu sprechen begann.

„Ich denke, ich habe vielleicht eine Idee." Jeder sah das Mädchen voller Erwartungen an. „Wir wissen alle, dass sein größter Einfluss von seinem Ruf kommt, oder? Er ist vielleicht ein bisschen merkwürdig und exzentrisch, aber trotzdem zweifellos gut und komplett auf der Lichtseite - ansonsten wäre er nicht so unabkömmlich. Also, warum legen wir nicht einen Schatten über diesen Ruf?" Die Anderen grinsten. Oh ja, Dumbledore würde bezahlen.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

danke wieder mal für die Kommis!

sooooo…..Endeeee…...hoffe, wir sehen uns am Montag wieder und ihr lasst mir wieder ein kleines Kommi da….

knutscha 


	7. ABBRUCH DER STORY!

Hey…

Also ich werde die ff wegen Mangel an Interesse hier auf abbrechen!

Auf www.fanfiktion.de werde ich weiter posten, da dort das Interesse sichtbar vorhanden ist!...

Der Link zu meiner ff dort ist:

http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/46520718000025cc067007d0

Ich lade auch dort jeden Montag hoch und würde mich riesig freuen, euch dort unter den Kommi-Schreibern wiederzusehen!

knutsch  
Bye Moni


End file.
